When my memories return
by Whis
Summary: Harry is having weird dreams that have no connection to Voldemort. Later he finds out it are memories of his past life. Things are really going to change for Harry when his past life is catching up with him. No slash. Harry Potter/Bleach crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I got addicted to Bleach and watched all the available episodes. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down and post it here on . I hope you'll like it. So this is a Harry Potter/Bleach crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Bleach.  
**

**

* * *

The dream**

"_Onii-chan, onii-chan, where are you?" A young boy coughed._

_Smoke and fire was all around him. He couldn't see a thing. Where was his brother? They had been together when all of this started. A fire had broke out in the house they lived in and the two young boys got separated when the house started to collapse._

_The two boys were twins and had never before been separated. The one who had called for his brother before was named Yuki and his brother's name was Toshiro._

_The boy fell on his knees, coughing as the smoke irritated his airway. The heat was getting to him too and it didn't take long before he collapsed._

_The scene changed. The same boy was now in a__ run-down neighborhood. Flashes of his life their passed by. Then it stopped to show another scene in more detail._

_A man with brown hair and wearing glasses walked up to the little boy. Another man, this one with silver hair and a fox smile plastered on his face, was following him. The little boy looked wary. The two men were garbed as shinigami and the one with the glasses had a white haori, stating he was a captain._

"_Tell me boy, what is your name?" Captain four-eyes asked._

"_Y Yuki." The boy stuttered._

"_Are you scared, little one?" Fox face asked._

_The boy shook his head._

"_You got quite some power, don't you? You hear a voice, isn't it?" Captain four-eyes asked._

"_H how, how do you know?" Yuki asked._

"_It is easy to sense someone who is fit to be a shinigami. The voice you hear is that of your Zanpakuto. Being able to hear your Zanpakuto at such a young age is quite formidable. You must be very strong." Captain four-eyes answered._

"_St strong? M me?" Yuki stuttered._

"_You should enter the Shinigami Academy." Captain four-eyes suggested._

_The scene changed again. This time showing the boys time at the academy. The scenes slowed down again when the boy had graduated._

"_The boy is a genius. Finished in just a year."_

"_They told me it was Aizen-taicho who had found him."_

_More rumors spread to all of Seireitei as the boy walked to the barracks of his new home, the barracks of squad 5._

"_So, you graduated in one year. I knew you were strong, but I never knew you were a genius." Fox-face aka Ichimaru Gin said when the boy entered the office._

"_Congratulations and welcome to squad 5." Aizen-taicho said._

_The scene changed again, showing the boy becoming vice-captain. Then it flashed to another scene._

'_**Remember'**_

_The boy was send to the real world for a mission. __Aizen suddenly appeared on the scene._

"_Aizen-Taicho, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked suspicious._

"_You've been a great help to me, Yuki." Aizen said with a smile on his face._

"_What are you getting at?" Yuki wondered._

_Aizen raised his Zanpakuto._

"_You know too much." Aizen said._

'_**Remember my name'**_

_Yuki grabbed his own Zanpakuto and blocked the trust of Aizen's only to find out a few seconds later that Aizen had already released his Zanpakuto._

_Blackness filled his sight as everything faded to darkness._

'_**You have to remember, he will try to finish what you tried to prevent'**_

_Whose voice was that anyway._

'_**Remember'**_

With that last word one Harry James Potter woke up from this bizarre dream. For once he didn't wake up from his usual nightmares he received due to the connection he had with Voldemort.

"Ok, that was the weirdest dream I ever had. I wonder what that voice at the end wanted me to remember." Harry wondered as he started to prepare for another day of torture at the Dursleys household.

Harry had already mostly forgotten about the dream by the time he was finished with all the chores he had to do for the day. The sun had already gone down and Harry was about to go back inside when he heard an animalistic howl.

"What the hell was that?" Harry wondered out loud.

He ran to the place he heard the sound coming from. He didn't had to run far. He had only ran to the corner of Privet Drive when something huge came from around the corner. He didn't exactly know what it was, only that it was huge and ugly.

Most of its body was covered in a greenish fur. Its long tail was swishing around like a whip and it had a white skull like mask covering its face.

It seemed like the creature was snuffing the air, obviously searching for something. What Harry found weird was that no one seemed to noticed that a huge monster was taking a stroll in their street. There were people outside, but they were just minding their own business. It was as if they couldn't see or hear it.

"**I found you.**" The creature suddenly spoke as its attention was now totally on him.

Harry was perplex that such an ugly creature was able to talk. Harry took a hold on his wand and took a step back.

"**Where're you going? Don't think I will let my dinner escape.**" It said.

"Dinner?" Harry asked perplex.

"**You've got a tasty soul, give me your soul.**" The creature roared, before it launched at Harry.

"Protego." Harry shouted as he took out his wand completely.

The monster was stopped by the shield charm, but it cracked immediately on impact. Harry fastly tried to find a way out, but was not fast enough when the monster smacked him down with one of his huge arms.

"**You're not going to get away. Your puny trick won't work with me.**" It said.

It was right. Harry's shield was broken immediately, the monster was that strong. Harry stood up again. His arm was sore from the hit.

"Reducto." Harry shouted.

The spell caused an explosion on impact, but when the smoke cleared it was obvious it had also no effect.

"**Stop your resistance, it's useless.**" The monster laughed.

The monster was about to slam him again, but suddenly its arm fell down as if it was separated from its body. When Harry looked closer it indeed was what had happened.

A girl had appeared in the street. She was garbed in loose black clothing, similar to that of Japanese samurai's. A katana was in her hand and it was dripping blood.

Obviously it was the girl who had severed the monsters arm. The girl turned back to the monster, jumping up to slash down at the creatures head. The monster wasn't given any time to counter as a few minutes later it disintegrated.

The girl took a glance in Harry's direction, before she ran off.

"Wait, who are you? What was that?" Harry shouted, but the girl was already gone.

* * *

**AN: Tell me how you liked the story. Any comment is welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, it always gives me motivation to continue a story. As some of you already guessed right Harry is Hitsugaya's twin brother. And for more information over Harry's use of magic, underage witches and wizards are aloud to use magic when they are under attack and they need to protect themselfs.**

**In the first chapter I forgot something to mention:**

_italic = dream_

_'**Zanpakuto talking in mind**'_

_"**Zanpakuto talking in inner world**"  
_

_'wielder talking to zanpakuto in mind'_

"_ghost talking_"

"**Hollow talking**"

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach_

**And now on with the next chapter.**

**

* * *

Hear the voice of my past**

A few days had passed by since the incident with the monster and that girl who had saved him. Harry had been punished for being out so late and you could still see the marks. Bruises covered his body where his uncle had hit him. Harry didn't care though. He wondered who that girl was and what that creature had been.

'_**If you want to know then remember**_'

There you had that voice again. He had started to hear that voice ever since that day. It had started in that weird dream he seemed to have forgotten were exactly the dream had been about. First he only heard it when he was asleep, but now he also started to hear it in the day when he was awake.

'_Who are you anyway?_'Harry thought, hoping he would receive an answer.

'_**Do you not remember, **__**aibo**__**?**_'

'_Do I what remember? What is it that I've forgotten?_' Harry asked in his mind.

'_**Your past, my name. Please remember. I miss the old days.**_'

Harry felt miserable he couldn't be of any help to the voice. It sounded so lonely, as if it had been alone for a very long time.

'_**I have. I couldn't reach you. You didn't respond for such a long time. It has been so long. I wanted to be able to speak to you all this time, but you didn't respond. You didn't hear me, not until a few days ago.**_'

'_What happened? Have you always been in my head?_'Harry wondered.

'_**Yes I have. I myself am not sure what happened. All I know is that I shouldn't have been here.**_'

'_What do you mean "you shouldn't have been here"?_' Harry asked the voice.

'_**You withered away. I should have withered too, but I still am here. Please remember your past and maybe your questions will be answered.**_'

'_What do you mean I withered away?_' Harry asked, but the voice didn't respond.

"Well that was interesting. What did it mean?" Harry asked aloud.

Hedwig hooted. Harry stroked her feathers.

"Am I going crazy? I shouldn't be hearing voices in my head." Harry said to his owl.

Harry sighed and decided to go outside for a walk.

"Maybe some fresh air will clear my mind. It's way too warm in here." Harry said as he opened the window to let some air in.

Not that it was of any help, it was a very hot summer this year. As Harry walked up to the playground a few blocks away he let his mind slip back to what had happened a few days ago. Now he thought about it, hearing that voice wasn't the only thing he could since that day. Seeing the 'spirits' of the dead was something new for him too. And the key word here is spirits. He could see ghost, every witch and wizard could, but spirits were different.

Ghost were spirits who had absorbed enough magical energy to linger around and be able to be seen by any witch and wizard. Spirits on the other hand should not be able to be seen other than by other spiritual beings. So why was he able to see them?

Of course he wasn't too sure about his theory since he was the only wizard around here and he couldn't prove his point. He only guessed it was like that, because he couldn't see those dead people before. Also these dead people seem to have chains coming from their chests, something the ghosts of Hogwarts hadn't. Another thing was that they were in full color.

Harry sat down on one of the swings, having arrived at the playground.

"_Hey Harry, still no answers about your mystery voice._" A girl asked.

Harry looked at the swing next to him. A little girl with blond hair, bound in two braids, was swinging on the swing. Harry remembered about the accident of a few weeks ago. The girl had died when a car hadn't seen her cross the street on her little bicycle.

"I tried to ask its name, but all I received were more questions. It said I should remember what happened in the past if I want my questions to be answered." Harry answered.

"_Be patient Harry. I guess you'll eventually find out._" The girl said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry sighed.

"Talking in yourself again, Harry?" Came the drawling voice of his cousin, Dudly.

"Talking to one self can be refreshing sometimes, but you wouldn't know. Not unless you don't try it." Harry said.

"Yeah, right. You're crazy." Dudley said.

"Yeah, so what. At least I find my life quite interesting." Harry said.

At that Dudley snorted and left Harry alone, all interest in him gone. That was one thing Harry had found out recently. Dudley always lost his interest in him if he reacted as if he hadn't had the care in the world at what Dudley said about him. This way he only had to deal with his uncle's beatings and wouldn't receive any extra from Dudley.

"_Why do you let your cousin say those things about you? You're not crazy, just special._" The girl said.

"I know that, but he will leave me alone if I just let him say those things. That's why I just let him." Harry said back.

The girl giggled.

"_You know you are a little crazy._" The girl said.

"And what if I am? I like the way I am." Harry said.

The two of them continued their chatting until it was time for Harry to go back home.

"I'll come back tomorrow to talk to you again, ok." Harry said.

"_Ok. Thank you Harry. I always feel better just to have someone talk to me._" The girl said.

"You're welcome. I enjoy our talks. See you tomorrow." Harry said and with that walked back to 4th Privet Drive.

"Where have you been? Dudley has been home hours ago." Vernon Dursley shouted.

"I just went out for some fresh air. It's too hot in my room." Harry said.

"Well to bad for you. You know the rules. Be home before Dudley is home or deal with the consequences and since you complain about your room being too hot you can stay there for a whole week without any food." Vernon said with a satisfied smile on his face as he saw the horrified expression on his nephews face.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked this second chapter. Please review ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. And I'm not going to answer all of your questions. If you want answers you should continue reading. I can tell you I'm not sure about any pairings yet. Dumbledore is going to manipulative. I like the idea of the argument about who's older, I hadn't really thought about it. Harry's Zanpakuto is going to be a wind/ice type, I already came up with a name.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach_

**

* * *

A Hollow problem in England**

Rukia Kuchiki couldn't believe her ears. Hollows in England? Normally they wouldn't set foot there and stayed in Japan where there were more spiritually rich lands. Rukia had never heard there were other places where the lands were rich with spiritual power.

"How come that I've never heard of this before?" Rukia asked her Taicho.

"Normally it's of no importance. We've had never a situation like this before. The lands in England may possess spiritual pressure, but it never has been of a high enough level to attract Hollows. They may not even be attracted by the lands, but by a person with high reiatsu. I want you to go to England and try to find out what it is that attracts the Hollows." Ukitake-Taicho answered.

"Hai." Rukia said and was about to leave.

"You're not going to tell your brother about your leave again, do you?" Ukitake asked her.

Rukia blushed shyly at how good her Taicho knew her.

"Don't wory I'll tell him. Again." Ukitake smiled.

Rukia bowed politely and took her leave.

Not much later she was jumping of the roofs of the unfamiliar buildings that were the houses of the people of England.

"This place is so different than I'm used to." Rukia muttered to herself as she caught up to a signal she was following.

The Hollow was nearby. She speeded up her pace. Not much later she had the Hollow in her sight. it stood in front of a human boy. It seemed the Hollow had been able to smack the boy down, because she could see he was hurt.

"Reducto." She heard the boy shout.

It was now that she saw a stick in the boys hand. What was he doing? Some kind of spell? Whatever it was it defiantly wasn't strong enough. Maybe if the Hollow was of a weaker type, but this one was defiantly too strong for the boy to handle.

"**Stop your resistance, it's useless.**" The Hollow laughed.

It was high time for Rukia to interfere, before the boy became Hollow food. With a precise swing of her sword she cut down the arm the Hollow was about to strike down on the boy. Turning back to face the Hollow again she jumped up and sliced the Hollows mask in two.

Rukia took a glance at the boy, before she ran off. She knew there was something about this boy, but it wasn't the right time yet to reveal to the boy what she was. For the time being Rukia kept an eye on the boy. What she noticed was that he was able to communicate with the spirits of the dearly deceased.

'His reiatsu is strong enough, but something is off about it.' Rukia thought as she watch him talking to a little girl swinging one of the swings in the playground they were at.

It was after that day, she saw the boy talking to the ghost girl, that she didn't see him for a week. Why wouldn't he? It was the middle of the summer and it was quite hot outside. Every normal teen would want to go outside and find a place to cool off.

It was after that week that Rukia got worried. She hadn't even spotted one Hollow ever since she hadn't seen that boy. Rukia was now certain she had found the person who had caused the Hollows to appear, but why didn't they come and get him. She couldn't sense the boy either.

She went back to the spot she first had seen the boy. Maybe she would pick up a new trail. Several loud animalistic howls alerted her of Hollows nearby. As fast as she could she ran to where the sound came from. Her eyes widened when she spotted the boy laying unconscious on the ground surrounded by a large group of Hollows.

Luckily it were low level Hollows, otherwise she might had have some trouble fending them off while protecting the boy. She quickly shunpoed to the boys side. The Hollows howled again and charged. With one swing around her she split all the Hollows in half.

Rukia sighed in relief that she had been here on time, otherwise she wasn't sure she could have saved the boy. Speaking of the boy, she turned to him and bent down.

"Oi, wake up." Rukia said, trying to shake the boy awake, but the boy didn't respond.

Instead the boy was shivering. Rukia frowned.

"It's the middle of summer. Why is he shivering?" Rukia asked herself.

Besides the shivering the boy was having trouble to breath as well. Rukia felled the boys forehead. It was warm, too warm as sweat was covering the hot skin.

"He's burning up. What is he doing outside if he's sick?" Rukia wondered.

"---nii-chan, onii-chan,------are-----?" Rukia caught the boy muttering, but couldn't hear the whole sentence.

"And here I thought I was in England?" Rukia said surprised at the boys muttering in Japanese.

Rukia picked up the boy and went to her place, Urahara had managed to get for her. She placed the boy on her bed and observed him somewhat better. Did he had white in his hair the first time she had seen him? She couldn't remember he had. The first time she had spotted him she was certain his hair had been completely black of color.

Now almost half of it had turned white. Suddenly the boys reiatsu spiked up and he began to have a seizure. Rukia could see the boy was in pain and while she watched helplessly she saw that more of his hair was turning white.

"What is happening to him?" Rukia asked concerned, before she once more tried to wake the boy up.

She didn't succeed, but the boy did calm down and lay now still on the bed. Rukia took this moment to report her findings to the Soul Society.

Some minutes later her new orders came in. She was ordered to keep an eye on the boy and if his condition worsened to the case he needed medical attention that she reported that immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Rukia didn't get him to Urahara, but to her apartment, Urahara has managed to get for her, in England. As for when this story takes place, I'll say after they save Rukia and somewhere before the Hueco Mundo arc. And it is year 6 for Harry and co. I hope you all like this chapter ^-^.  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach_

**

* * *

Some answers come to light**

Being locked up in his room with no food had happened before, but somehow this time was different. It being hot in his room was one of the things. Not that he had cared about that before, but now it seemed that the hot weather was bothering him more than he thought.

He couldn't seem to remember he had ever wanted it to be winter so badly. The first day slowly came to an end with nothing much happening, accept him being irritated with the heat. It was that night he had that dream again. It made him even more anxious with the heat.

'_**I hate the heat. Do you remember why?**_'

'_It's hard to breath in._' Harry said back in his dream.

'_**At least you remember the feeling. I'm glad.**_'

The next day Harry woke up in a sweat. He didn't know if it was from the dream, the heat or from both. The second day wasn't much better than the first day. If better said it was worst. The heat by now was really getting to him and he started to have trouble breathing.

It also seemed he couldn't hear the voice anymore and the dream seemed to have more impact on him as if he understood why he was having it.

At the end of the week he felt really weak, hot and tired and all he wanted was some cool air. It was a wonder that he managed to get up when he was finally aloud out of his room. With slow steps he walked out of the door, seeing spots dance before his eyes, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was something to cool him off. He came as far as the end of the street. The spot, as he remembered correctly, where he had first seen that huge creature and that girl defeating it.

Weakened from the heat and lack of foot Harry collapsed, not noticing the beasts that came or the girl from before saving him again.

The blackness in his mind cleared up revealing a clear view of his surroundings. Looking around he spotted rocks floating in the air. He noticed he was standing on one of those rocks.

"Where am I?" Harry asked out loud.

"_**This is your inner world.**_" Came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned around and what he saw made him fall down on the butt.

"What? Who are you?" Harry asked.

"_**Again with that question, eh? I told you before if you just can remember all your questions will be answered.**_" The being before him answered.

It was a beautiful bird like being, resembling a phoenix, but with three pairs of wings and being of a pure white color.

"You. You're that voice that has been talking to me." Harry said.

"_**And you notice that now?**_" The bird smiled.

"Why am I here anyway?" Harry asked.

"_**Your body couldn't take the heat, so you were brought here so you can heal. Although I wonder if it will help if you're not taken out of the heat first.**_" The bird said concerned.

"Great, so I can be stuck here for a while, unless someone finds me out cold on the street?" Harry asked.

"_**Something like that. Let's just hope it's a nice person.**_" The bird answered.

Harry sighed and sat down. The bird settled down next to him. Harry watched the sky for a while. It made him want to sore through them and feel the wind rush through his hair. Suddenly a vision passed before his eyes.

_The boy, Yuki, that he had seen in his dreams before stood in the same surrounding he was now. Yuki was looking around curiously, having never before seen such a weird and beautiful place. A sudden shift in the air made Yuki turn around. Before him landed a beautiful bird. It had three pairs of wings and was of the purest white color he had ever seen._

'_**You have finally come.**__'_

"_Who are you?" Yuki asked._

'_**I have tried to tell you countless times before, but alright I shall tell you once more. My name is Ka—gu—ma.**__'_

Harry shook his head as the vision faded away.

"_**Are you ok?**_" asked the bird.

"I. I'm fine. Can I ask you something?" Harry asked as he watch the bird in the eyes.

"_**Of course.**_" The bird answered.

"That dream that I have been having, it's about my past life, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"_**Yes it is. You're starting to remember, aren't you?**_" The bird asked.

"Yeah, just now I had a vision of my first meeting with you in this place. You told me your name, but all I could hear were three syllables. Ka, gu and ma." Harry said.

"_**Good to hear you are getting closer to your past. Maybe you're now once more open enough to hear my name, Ka—gu—ma.**_" The bird said, but sighed at the confusion written on Harry's face.

"_**I guess it's still too early for you to hear my name. I'm sorry, I guess I just have to wait a little longer.**_" The bird said.

"Why aren't I able to hear your name?" Harry questioned.

"_**For you to be able to hear my name you have to stand open for me and accept my whole being.**_" The bird answered.

"I still don't get it." Harry said honestly.

"_**You'll get it in due time. Now I think it's time for you to wake up. I guess someone finally found you.**_" The bird said relieved.

With that Harry's inner world dissolved and his view to the real world turned in its place. Harry slowly sat up. He was still weak, but at least he wasn't feeling that hot anymore. A cool breeze was blowing around the room. He looked around and could see he wasn't in his own room or any room he recognized.

Harry caught his reflection in a mirror on one of the closet's doors that stood by the wall opposite the bed. Out of shock he fell backwards off the bed.

"Auw, that hurt." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head he had fallen on.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are always welcome, just click on the button below, thank you ^-^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Mirror mirror on the wall who is the most beautiful Zanpakuto of them all. Its snow white, I mean Sode no Shirayuki. Shiro means white, Yuki means snow, put them together you get snow white and its just a coincidence that Sode no Shirayuki the most beautiful Zanpakuto is. Mahahaha ^-^.**

**Uhm well enough of that, Magician Girl Mirani wanted to see how my Zanpakuto spirit looked like and asked me if I could find someone to draw it for me, but then I thought I can draw it myself as well. So yeah that's why it took me so long to update, because I was busy drawing. You can find the pic. on Deviantart:** h t t p : / / fav . me / d2kd7jb. **My nickname there is SilverArti**.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach_

**

* * *

Explainations**

_Last time on when my memories return:__ With that Harry's inner world dissolved and his view to the real world turned in its place. Harry slowly sat up. He was still weak, but at least he wasn't feeling that hot anymore. A cool breeze was blowing around the room. He looked around and could see he wasn't in his own room or any room he recognized._

_Harry caught his reflection in a mirror on one of the closet's doors that stood by the wall opposite the bed. Out of shock he fell backwards off the bed._

"_Auw, that hurt." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head he had fallen on._

Harry turned back to the mirror to confirm that he had seen it right. His reflection looked different than he was used to. In his week locked up in his room he had been too sick to even watch in a mirror so he didn't know he was changing. His normally black hair was now completely white. The same color his past life had.

"Well, this is weird." Harry muttered to himself.

"I agree with you." Came a voice of a girl from the doorway.

Harry turned to where he heard the voice coming from and saw it came from the girl he remembered that had saved him from that monster.

"You're that girl who has saved me from that monster." Harry blurted out bluntly.

"So you remember. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." The girl said.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"You probably got some questions and I guess you must be hungry as well." Rukia said.

As in conformation Harry's stomach growled, making him blush somewhat.

"I'll get you something to eat first, before I'll answer your questions." Rukia said, leaving the room to get the food.

A few minutes later she returned with the food. Harry immediately started to eat since he was really starved. After he had some food in his stomach he started to ask his questions.

"So what was that monster?" Harry asked.

"A Hollow, which is basically an evil spirit." Rukia answered.

"How come you were there fighting it with a sword?" Harry asked hoping the question wasn't too silly.

"It's my job to cleanse the Hollows. I'm a shinigami, a death god or soul reaper. It's our job to help wandering spirits to cross over to the Soul Society. Sometimes when spirits are left alone for too long they'll get lonely or having other negative feelings overflowing them. If that happens they'll turn into Hollows. You get it this far." Rukia explained, showing him pictures to enlighten her story.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Harry said, trying to stop himself from commenting on the pictures.

"Good, because I got some questions for you too." Rukia asked.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What was that 'reducto' spell you used against that Hollow?" Rukia asked.

"Magic. I'm a wizard." Harry said bluntly.

"Magic? Wizard? Like in wearing a pointy hat and waving a stick?" Rukia asked.

"Eh, something like that." Harry answered.

Rukia started to laugh.

"What's so funny about that? I believe you're a shinigami and I've never heard about them either." Harry said.

"Sorry about that. I guess you're right. So can you enlighten me some more?" Rukia asked.

Harry told her about the Wizarding world and in return Rukia told her more about the Soul Society. At the end of her story Harry understood more about his past life, but wasn't sure enough if he should tell Rukia about it. He himself didn't remember enough to understand it himself.

He did receive some more answers. He now knew that the bird he had met in his inner world and whose voice he had been hearing was his Zanpakuto, a weapon used by shinigami. It wasn't just a weapon. A Zanpakuto was a blade that possessed a spiritual being that gave the blade it's power.

Rukia had also told him about the Gotei 13. She had explained the ranks and who the captains and vice-captains of all the divisions were. She also told about three traitors among them. Ichimaru-taicho, Tosen-taicho and Aizen-taicho.

Some of the names seemed to be familiar to him and it was then that he remembered he had heard them before. He had dreamed about Aizen and Ichimaru. He also remembered the division he had been a part of in his past life. Now he thought about it he might have been the first person who has noticed Aizen's betrayal.

"You should rest. You still haven't recovered." Rukia said.

"I guess you're right. With all this talking I haven't even noticed I'm this tired." Harry told her.

A yawn escaped Harry's mouth as he laid down to sleep. Rukia left the room to let him rest and went back to Soul Society to give a more detailed report about her findings.

Entering the barracks of the thirteenth divisions she bowed down before her captain.

"I have come to give a more detailed report about my mission." Rukia told her captain.

"Is the boy alright?" Ukitake-Taicho asked.

"The boy is fine, his name is Harry Potter. He is still weak though, but with some rest he will recover." Rukia answered.

"That is good to hear." Ukitake said.

"He told me about a hidden society that is located in England and other countries as well." Rukia said.

This perked Ukitake's interest and he urged Rukia to continue.

"Obviously wizard's and witches exists. I've seen him use a spell and asked about it. I'm not sure he is the only one who attracts the Hollows. It might be wise to investigate these people. I've written down some more information about them that I've heard from the boy." Rukia said as she gave her taicho the report.

"Also there is something else about this boy." Rukia said.

"Something else?" Ukitake asked.

"His hair has turned white completely now. Like I've stated in my report before his hair had been turning from black to white. I'm not sure what have been causing it, but the way he look now, well…" Rukia said not sure how to finish the sentence.

"What about his look?" Ukitake asked.

"He looks similar to Hitsugaya-taicho now his hair is white. Also when I sensed his reiatsu before it seemed familiar. Do you think it might be possible they are related?" Rukia asked.

"There might be a chance, there always is. Since spirits mostly forgets about their past life they most of the time don't even find their own relatives here in Soul Society. I'll sent a message to the sotaicho and see what we should do about this situation. In the meantime you should return to the real world and keep an eye on the boy." Ukitake said.

"Hai." Rukia said, before she left.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Press the button below and review ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I've put some info on my profile of Harry/Yuki's Zanpakuto + links to the picture of the Zanpakuto spirit and of the shikai release. Anyway I got some trouble describing my shikai**. **Can someone help me with that. I know how it looks like, but I just can't seem to put it to words -_-'. Really irritating.**

**

* * *

The shinigami come to town**

The captains were called for a meeting after the sotaicho received Ukitake's message. After everyone had arrived the sotaicho gave Ukitake the word.

"As you all know Rukia is investigating the situation in England. She had found the person who attracted the Hollows, but she suspect there may be more persons who may attract Hollows. She stated in her report that the boy, she found, is part of a hidden society. More precisely she stated they call themselves witches and wizards." Ukitake said.

"Witches and wizards?" Kyoraku asked unbelievingly.

"Rukia stated she had seen the boy use a stick to throw a spell at a Hollow. She said it was like a very low level kido." Ukitake answered.

"And you're sure all these people are capable of performing that spell?" The sotaicho asked in interest.

"That's what we have to find out. If what Rukia guesses is right and these people are attracting Hollows it can cause some trouble." Ukitake stated.

"So what is it you suggest we should do?" The sotaicho asked.

"Well, Rukia mentioned a school. We can send a group as students to investigate. Also they seemed to have a ministry. It might be wise to send someone there as well." Ukitake suggested.

"Very well. I'll give Hitsugaya-taicho the lead of the group who will go to the school. Soi Fon I'll give you the task to infiltrate their ministry. Find out everything you can about these people and report anything of importance immediately." The sotaicho said.

"Hai." Both Hitsugaya and Soi Fon said.

"Everyone is dismissed." The sotaicho said.

With that said everyone started to leave the barracks of the first division. Ukitake stopped Hitsugaya, before he could leave to prepare for the mission.

"Hitsugaya-taicho I have something to tell you that Rukia mentioned in her report." Ukitake said.

"What is it? Why didn't you tell this in the meeting?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's not of importance for the mission, it seemed more personal. Rukia mentioned that the boy, she had found, was going through a change where his hair turned from black to white and that he afterwards looked a lot like you. It might be wise to try and find some answers as to why this is." Ukitake told him.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the mention that the boy looked a lot like him.

"And Rukia mentioned his hair had been black?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hai." Ukitake nodded.

"Thanks." Hitsugaya said, before he went back to the barracks of his division so he could start the preparation for the mission that was assigned to him.

* * *

Rukia had been checking on the boy so now and then, making sure he was alright. Harry was still asleep, probably needing the rest. It was then that she heard a knock on her door. She walked to the door to open it.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely as she spotted some suspicious looking persons.

"We were wondering if you know a Harry Potter? We suspect he might be with you." One of the men asked.

The man was wearing a hat that she was sure was covering something.

"Come on in." Rukia said sweetly.

Something was off with these people and she wanted to find out what. The group entered her home and she closed the door behind them.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked them.

"No, thank you. We don't have much time. Where is the boy?" The man, who had spoken before, asked.

"In the bedroom. He's resting and you better leave him alone." Rukia said.

"Listen, girl. We were sent to make sure that Harry is save. Leaving him here makes him an easier target." Someone else of the group said, obviously irritated.

"A target to what?" Rukia asked, not liking where this was going.

"We can't actually tell you that." The same person answered.

"Well, he is sick and needs to rest. Moving him around won't do him any good." Rukia said.

Suddenly the group were pointing sticks at her and before she knew what happened she blacked out.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to use such force on the girl?" Tonks asked.

"We don't know if she's on our side or not. Or if she is even a witch. It was the best thing to do in this situation. It's best if we erase her memory as well." Moody answered.

"Can we just continue with what we came here for? I think the girl said Harry was in the bedroom." Lupin said, wanting to leave as soon as they could. It was a few days before the full moon and he wasn't really in the mood to linger around this place.

"Right, let's get the boy and leave, before the deatheaters are on our tracks." Moody said.

When they entered the bedroom they froze in their tracks. They hadn't counted on the sight that met their eyes. A boy with white hair was laying in the bed. They knew Harry had black hair.

"My god, is that really Harry?" Lupin asked.

Moody walked up to the bed and lifted some of the white locks to see if there was a scar.

"It's him. What has happened to him?" Said Moody.

"Maybe he can tell us when he wakes up." Kingsley said.

"Right, let's go." Moody said, lifting the boy.

Before they left the apartment they performed the memory charm on the girl to make sure she won't remember they had been here or have ever met Harry. After that they apparated to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Entering Number 12, Grimmauld Place a worried Mrs. Weasley came running up to them and froze when she saw in what for condition Harry was in.

"What happened to him? Why is his hair white?" She asked worried.

"We don't know. We found him this way. A girl has been taking care of him. That is all we know." Moody answered.

"And you didn't take the girl?" Mrs. Weasley asked a little angrily.

"We were not sure if she was a witch, a muggle or a deatheater. We made sure she wouldn't remember a thing." Moody said.

"What if she knew what happened to Harry? What if she was responsible for this? What if…" Mrs. Weasley started to ramble.

"Molly." Lupin said to stop her rambling.

"What? She could have given us some answers." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sure Harry can tell us as well if he wakes up." Lupin said.

"Oh, very well. Bring him up to a room, he looks awfully pale." Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked this chappie. Review please ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Took me a while to finish this chapter. I already had written some of it, but I wanted to make it longer. I hope you all like it.**

**I thank all of you who have reviewed. Magic won't have much effect on shinigami. The reason why Rukia got knocked out was because she was hit by about a dozen of stunners, but they only had the strenght of one stunner. And only one of them performed the memory charm, which means that it totally had no effect at all, so Rukia will still remember everything. I hope this will clear some things up.**

**I also want to thank Magician Girl Mirani for the shikai description. That will really help me. Thanks ^-^**

**Ok, that was all I wanted to say, on with the story.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach_**  
**

**

* * *

Going to a magic school**

"Rukia, Rukia. RUKIA." Came the shouts of a familiar voice.

Rukia woke up with a start.

"Wha what, where?" Rukia asked, groaning slightly of a headache that she had.

She looked around the room and saw who it was that had woke her up.

"R Renji? What? What happened? Why are you here?" Rukia asked.

"How should we know what happened to you? We found you unconscious on the floor." Renji answered, looking worriedly to Rukia.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Some people knocked on the door, asking for the boy. Then suddenly they pointed those sticks at me and my vision went black." Rukia answered.

"They came for the boy?" Hitsugaya said, his eyes widened.

"Harry!" Rukia shouted as realization hit her.

She ran to the bedroom and didn't see him.

"Darn it, they took him and I told them it was better not to move him in his state." Rukia cursed.

"Have you any idea where they could have taken him?" Hitsugaya asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not, but I don't think they were going to hurt him. They told me they came to make sure Harry was save and if he stayed here he would be an easier target." Rukia told them.

"An easier target? To what?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't know. They didn't say much more." Rukia answered.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"I guess we have to hope to see him at the school." Hitsugaya said.

"At the school?" Rukia asked confused.

"That's the mission. Go to their school, pretend to be transfer students and try to find out more about their people. Soi Fon is sent to infiltrate their ministry." Hitsugaya answered.

"I guess we have no choice then." Rukia said.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"When Kurosaki arrives we can go buy our things. So all we can do now is wait." Hitsugaya said.

* * *

"Why again did I have to come too?" An irritated Ichigo asked as they walked up to a dowdyish looking pub, located between a bookshop and a record shop.

"We needed people who could go as students. There aren't that much of shinigami qualifying." Hitsugaya explained.

"Aren't…." Ichigo started, counting heads.

"Eight people enough?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"The more people on this mission the better. Now get going." Hitsugaya said irritated.

"And what about Aizen? What if he moves out?" Ichigo asked.

"If that happens we will be informed. If he tries to target Karakuru Town someone will protect it. There are still the other captains." Hitsugaya stated.

They finally entered the pub, that was named 'the Leaky Cauldron'. Rukia told them the entrance to Diagon Alley was at the back. They ended up in a dead end.

"Now what? Any idea where the entrance is?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Harry mentioned something about the bricks. Three up, two across, three times." Rukia answered.

"Let's see if this works." Hitsugaya said, taking out a stick or a wand as they were called.

Urahara had transfigured their Zanpakuto into wands, so they wouldn't have to go through any trouble at the wand shop. How he knew about wands was a mystery to them. Hitsugaya tapped the stones as Rukia had mentioned and a stone archway appeared. They looked with amazement at the alley that was revealed.

* * *

When Harry woke up he noticed he wasn't in Rukia's apartment anymore. Looking around him he recognized the room as the room he had slept in at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. When did the Order found him? Harry got out of bed and went downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen several eyes immediately turned to him.

"Harry." Came the squeal of his busy haired friend, Hermione Granger.

He was almost squashed to dead by her hug.

"We were so worried when we heard from Dumbledore you disappeared from your relatives. What happened to you? And why is your hair white?" Hermione rambled.

'Where is Rukia anyway? Did they took her with them?' Harry tought.

"Hermione, give him some slack will you. You don't want to hug him to dead." Ron said.

"Sorry." Hermione said, letting go of Harry.

"Uhm, I'm not sure why my hair turned white, but it just did when I fell ill from the heat." Harry told them.

'_**You do know why it turned white.**_'

'_They don't need to know that._'

'_**Why not? Aren't they your friends?**_'

'_They are, but I don't think it will be a good thing to tell this to them yet._'

'_**Aren't friends to be there for each other?**_'

'_I know that's true, but I'm just not ready yet. Maybe if I can remember some more, but now my past life is just still too vague for me._'

'_**Alright, if you say so.**_'

"Fell ill from the heat?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Eh, yeah." Harry said.

"I hope you're feeling better now. You've been asleep almost all day and they brought you in yesterday." Hermione told him.

"I'm feeling fine, really." Harry said honestly.

"That's good to hear, but you have to do something about your weight. Don't you get any food?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Mrs. Weasley Immediately prepared something to eat for him. A few minutes later she shoved a plate full of food in front of him. He hadn't even the time to ask about where Rukia was as Mrs. Weasley looked to him like she wanted to force the food through his throat. So instead of asking about her he started to eat.

"If you're feeling well enough we will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning to buy your school stuff. You should take it easy today." Mrs. Weasley told him.

After Harry had finished his meal he and his friends went upstairs to the room he and Ron shared. Harry wasn't sure if he should tell his friends about the dream that he kept having or that his hair color changed because it was white in his past life. He also wondered if he should tell them about the existence of shinigami, but kept that for himself finding it better if they didn't knew about them. Instead he started about something else that had been nagging his mind since the beginning of his summer vacation.

"Any news about Voldemort?" Harry wondered, as just as last year he has been kept in the dark when he was with the Dursleys.

"He's been oddly quiet. You should think he or his followers would have attacked something by now, but there hasn't been any weird happenings been reported." Hermione said.

"Nothing at all?" Harry asked.

"No, it's really freaking me out. I wonder what he's planning." Ron said.

"Dumbledore told us not to worry though. That we would be save as long as we are here or at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Two loud bangs alerted them of the arrival of the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"I heard someone is awake." Fred said.

"Love your new hairstyle, dude." George said.

"Maybe we can come up with something that will change people's hair color?" Fred said.

"That would be really wicked." George said.

"Nice seeing you two again. How has your summer been? Business going well?" Harry asked.

"Marvelous summer, business is doing great." The twins said in unison.

* * *

"So, what do we need?" Ichigo was the first to ask.

"Let's see." Rukia said, getting the list that had come with the letter that they had been accepted as transfer students.

"Cloaks, feathers to write with, parchments, ink, potion ingredients, our schoolbooks and we can choice to have a pet." Rukia summarized.

"So where to first?" asked Renji.

"Gringotts, we first need to transfer some money." Rukia said.

"Gringotts?" Rangiku asked confused.

"It's their bank." Rukia explained.

They walked up to the big white building that was in the middle of the alley. When they were inside they noticed the bank was run by the most weirdest creatures they had ever seen.

"What are that for ugly creatures?" Yumichika murmured to the rest.

"No idea, but I don't think they appreciate it if you call them ugly." Ikkaku answered as he noticed one of the creatures staring to them.

"What can we do for you?" asked the creature at the desk they were now standing for.

Rukia answered for the group.

"We would like to exchange this money to the wizarding currency."

The creature accepted the bag of money Rukia gave to him and went to the back to get the money. A few minutes later he returned.

"Here you go." The creature said.

"Thank you." Rukia said.

Now that they had the correct money they could continue their shopping. Their first stop were for the smaller objects, such as the potion ingredients. They were quick in buying their ingredients and all the other stuff they needed to buy in the apothecary, because they couldn't stand the smell for too long that was lingering in the shop.

Next stop was Madame Malkins where they would buy their cloaks. They had to leave quickly after they all had their cloaks and had paid for them, because Madam Malkins had made a comment on Hitsugaya's length and that he looked like a first year rather than a sixth year. He had almost frozen the whole shop by the time the others had managed to calm him down.

Their last stop was Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop.

"Ah, you lot must be the transfer students I've heard about." The owner of the shop said as he saw them coming up to the counter.

"Which year?" He asked.

"We're all going to be sixth years, sir." Rukia answered for the group.

"All of you?" The shop owner looked sceptilly to Hitsugaya.

A vein twitched on Hitsugaya's forehead out of irritation.

"I just look small for my age." He said to the shop owner.

"Really? Well if you say so." The shop owner said, getting their books for them.

After they had paid for the books they left the shop. Rangiku whined about wanting a pet, but Hitsugaya told her she would have to leave it once they were done with the mission. All in all they wouldn't buy any pets and that meant they were finished with the shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took me a while, I had some trouble coming up with idea's for this chapter. Especially since I wanted to make this chapter longer than my usual 1000 word count. I hope you all like it.**

**Now for some answers to you reviewers;**

** Rukia was in her Gigai otherwise she couldn't been seen by the wizards. **

**The Shinigami for this mission are Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and of course Ichigo.**

**I hope this clears some things up.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach_**  
**

**

* * *

The ****train ride to Hogwarts**

When the First of September came closer and closer it seemed that the captain of the tenth division grew more frustrated by the minute. This mostly came due to his vice-captain who got more excited the closer they came to the date they will take the train to Hogwarts.

Matsumoto didn't stop whining about it and she kept asking questions about stuff she didn't understand.

"Ne, taicho, do you know what a Kneazle is?" Matsumoto had asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hitsugaya responded without looking up from the book he was reading.

"I heard someone talk about it in the pet shop and I got curious to what it could be." Matsumoto answered.

"What were you doing in the pet shop?" Hitsugaya asked puzzled, before finally looking up from his book.

"Mew." Came the sound of a cat.

The cat was hold by Matsumoto. There was something off about it though. He knew normal cats didn't look anything alike like the creature in his fuku-taicho's arms. It's fur was a dark purple of color with some lighter purple on the puff of hair on the tip of its tail and the hair in its ears. There were also some lighter parts on its stomach.

Also something distinguishably different from a normal cat were its wings, who had a light blue color.

Hitsugaya frowned by the sight of the weird cat like creature.

"Why is there a cat in your arms?" He asked, getting slightly irritated that his fuku-taicho ignored his orders of not buying any pets.

"I couldn't resist buying it, it's so cute. Wouldn't you agree?" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"Didn't I tell you not to buy any pets? You do realize you can't bring it back to Soul Society." Hitsugaya told her.

"The shop owner said it is some kind of spirit guide and that it used to life in between worlds, so I thought if its spiritual then why not buy it." Matsumoto explained.

"It's a spirit guide? And it used to life in between worlds?" Hitsugaya asked perplexed.

"That's what the shop owner told me. So, can I keep it?" Matsumoto jumped up and down from excitement like she was a little kid on a sugar rush.

"I don't see why not, if its spiritual. Just don't expect me to take care of it. That will be your responsibility." Hitsugaya sighed.

"Thank you, taicho." Matsumoto exclaimed happily.

Hitsugaya was glad that there was a cat in her arms, otherwise he was sure he would have found himself being smothered by Matsumoto in a big hug. He shuddered by the idea of it. Again he thanked the cat for being in his fuku-taicho's arms.

The first of September had finally arrived and the group of Shinigami were now wandering the grand train station that was Kings cross. The problem was that they couldn't find the right platform.

"He, Rukia, did the boy mention something about how to get on the platform?" Hitsugaya asked the small girl of the thirteenth division.

"Yes, now you mention it I think he did tell me about it. He had said it's somewhere in between platform nine and ten. He also had told me he once had missed the train, because he couldn't get onto the platform and that he and a friend had flown, with a car, to Hogwarts." Rukia answered, having a faraway look in her eyes of recalling the memory of their conversation.

Some of the Shinigami looked strangely at her at the mention of a flying car, even Hitsugaya looked perplexed for a moment, before collecting himself again.

"Aside from that flying car, which I don't believe is much of importance, how do we get to the platform?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You have to run at a wall." Rukia mentioned distractingly looking around.

"Running at a wall? You're kidding, right?" asked Ichigo.

"No, I'm not. It's what Harry told me." Rukia said, turning to the orange haired boy.

"Did he also mention which wall?" Hitsugaya asked.

Rukia didn't respond directly as she resumed looking around as if she was searching for something.

"That one, in between platform nine and ten." Rukia said.

When they looked where Rukia was pointing at they just saw some people disappearing through the wall. Just before there was no trace left of the people, who had been standing there just a minute ago, Hitsugaya had spotted a blur of white.

"Was it just me or was there someone with white hair in their group?" He asked them.

"No, I saw him too." Ichigo confirmed.

"It must have been Harry." Rukia said, looking concerned.

She wanted to know if he was alright. She had no idea how he had been doing after he was rudely taken from her place by those people. It still angered her that those fools had attacked her so suddenly and that she had allowed herself to let herself off guard.

"Let's get going, before the train leaves without us." Hitsugaya said.

"Right." Rukia said, shaking her head to clear it of her wandering thoughts.

One for one they ran through the wall and what they saw at the other side of the barrier had them all awed. A red engine train was puffing smoke, waiting for its passengers to get on board. They stood there watching it for a while, before they remembered what it was they had came here for. Placing their trunks in the baggage carriage, they made their way to a empty compartment, or as empty as they could find.

Being as late as they were the train was already pretty full. As much as they tried they walked all the way to the back and still couldn't find any place to fill with nine more people. That was until the very last compartment that only contained three people. Two boys and a girl.

It was to the sight of the hair color of one of the boys that made Rukia gasp.

"Harry!" Rukia almost shouted in relief, seeing that the boy seemed to be more vivid than that she had seen him before.

"R Rukia? What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"Who is she? Do you know her?" The other boy in the compartment asked.

The only girl that was in the compartment with them looked up from her magazine, but didn't seem all that interested in them.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia answered the other boy's question first, before turning back to Harry.

"Me and my friends are transferring to Hogwarts." Rukia smiled sweetly at him.

It was then that they noticed Rukia hadn't been alone. Eight more people were standing behind her, some of them looking bewildered to Harry.

"You were right when you told us he just looked like my taicho." Matsumoto said.

"But I must say he's even cuter." Matsumoto said after some minutes of silence. She bounced forward to pull the poor boy into one of her smothering hugs, placing the kitty cage on one of the benches before doing so.

Harry seemed almost to suffocate by the big asset that were Matsumoto's breast. Why was he hugged anyway? And by someone he didn't even know? The only time he remembered of being hugged was by Mrs. Weasley or Hermione, but never had he been hugged by a complete stranger. And he didn't think someone had called him cute before.

A slight blush was forming on his cheeks, but went unnoticed by anyone else. He was saved from dying of lack of air when Luna seemed to have noticed what was in the kitty cage.

"Is that a Wiggle Winskie?" The blond haired girl asked.

"A what?" Came the confused answer of about anyone else that was in the room.

"A Wiggle Winskie. They are guides from in between worlds. I don't think much is known about them, but aren't they supposed to be, well, in between worlds?" The girl asked.

"I found it in the pet shop, in Diagon Alley. The shopkeeper did mention something of the same from what you mentioned though." Matsumoto answered.

"I'm Luna Lovegood by the way. It's nice to meet you." The girl, Luna, said.

"Same here, you can call me Matsumoto. Rangiku Matsumoto." Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya, who had managed to get to the front of the group and who had tried to stop Matsumoto from her frantic hugging's of cute and adorable people, had frozen up the moment he laid eyes on the boy that Rukia had found and had mentioned of his looks.

Rukia had said the boy looked like him, but he hadn't realized she meant it quite literally. The boy looked exactly like him, except for only a few differences. For once the boy was irritatingly taller than him and the boy's eyes had a different color than his. Instead of teal they were emerald.

He frowned when fire came to the front of his mind. Why would he think of fire? Something was off with this boy. He had the feeling he should know him, but however much he tried he only could think of fire.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed everyone was looking expectantly at him. Obviously the others had already introduced themselves to the three other occupants of the compartment.

"Sorry about that. The name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, but I prefer if you just call me Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya said.

"It's quite funny how much you look like Harry now that his hair is white." Luna told him.

"Yeah, even if Harry is taller. It kind of freaks me out. I would have thought you to be twins if I didn't know any better." Nevile told them.

This comment made Hitsugaya's eye twitch, but something about the twin thing made something stir in his mind. He couldn't quite grasp it. He had the funny feeling he wanted to argue that he was the oldest of the two. It made him quite confused. As soon as he had some space of his own would he try to figure this puzzle out.

Later on the ride two more people came in. They introduced themselves as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and were obviously Harry's best friends. They squeezed themselves in the compartment, seeing as they had finished their duty's and could now sit with their friend.

Hermione seemed quite interested that there would be transfer students from Japan and started to ask them questions to what it was like in Japan. Hitsugaya tried to ignore her as much as he could, finding her as annoying as his fuku-taicho.

Ron seemed surprised about the look alike between Harry and Hitsugaya. He also seemed to be intimidated by some of the other transfers. Actually he wasn't the only one that was intimidated. Nevile had the same problem.

When they were almost there Malfoy decided to give them his usual visit to their compartment. The thirst thing that Malfoy noticed was how many people there were, second was Harry's hair. With a frown Malfoy wanted to taunt him about it, but with so many people around the Potter boy, some of who seemed very dangerous to him, he just decided to take his leave without saying anything.

"Well, that was just odd. Was it just me or do you think Malfoy was about to taunt you about your hair, Harry?" Ron asked perplexed that Malfoy had left so soon.

"I'm sure that was exactly his plan, but I think having people around you that are keeping wooden swords with them helps to keep him on a distance." Harry said amused.

"I guess you are right." Ron said to Harry then turned to Ikkaku, the one who was carrying a wooden sword.

"Why exactly are you carrying a wooden sword?" Ron asked him.

"I feel empty without it." Was his answer.

The train ride continued in silence and before they knew it they were at Hogsmeade station.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was really fun to write. I don't know where the idea's came from they just popped up into my head. I glad they did otherwise you probably had to wait longer. Hope you enjoyed it, please review ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Few, finaly done. Sorry it took so long. I'm really bussy with schoolstuff right now. But on the other hand this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

Start of the year**

A new year at Hogwarts was about to start and the headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore, was pacing in his office. This year there will be transferring students from the Magical Academy of Japan. This, being the first time ever that Hogwarts will accept transfers, Dumbledore wanted to make something special about this.

Dumbledore's thoughts went to all kinds of feasts, but somehow he didn't find them special enough. Something like the Triwizard tournament, now that he could call a splendorous event. But it wouldn't fit in this case. This time there were only two schools and last time the Triwizard didn't went as planned.

This time he also wanted something different. Let the two schools bond together. For that to happen he found it that they could better not be competing against each other. He always had some feeling that the trivial would only pull one another from each other.

Than an idea came to his mind. What if he would let them compete with each other? If the students were forced to work together he was certain there would be some kind of bond. There was also something he wanted to find out about these transfers. The circumstances were just too suspicious and he wanted to be certain they were on the right side. Although he knew that Voldemort's army didn't went as far as Asia, he just wanted to be certain.

Something else nagged his mind. It was the situation with the boy. He had never thought he would lose sight of him or that he would lose control, if only slightly. And that because of a girl. He thanked his pawns for taking back his Golden boy. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his king-piece.

It was because of some kind of weird illness that had brought the boy in that girls care. He had never heard of someone getting white hair of falling ill of the heat. He found it kind of strange. Last summer the boy had no troubles at all, save from some annoying dementor's.

Luckily the boy had become better in just a few days and aside the white hair was as good as new.

Now getting back to the event that he would hold. If he could get some of their teachers to teach some of the things that wouldn't be taught here, maybe he could throw something together. Like what if he let the students show their strengths in physical as well as magical abilities.

A combination of martial arts, wand magic and he had heard people in Japan had a specialty in wandless magic. He would have to ask if they would accept his idea and wanted to teach his students, before starting the event.

He went back to his desk and sat down on his chair to start writing some letters. When those were finished he sent out Fawkes to deliver them.

'This would be one interesting and spectacular year.' The old man thought.

* * *

The first thing the group of Shinigami noticed when they stepped out of the train was a giant of a man shouting for the first years. He didn't shout for the transfers so they supposed they would be going with the other students to the castle. Harry and his friends lead them the way to some carriages pulled by the strangest horses they had ever seen. They were so thin they would have thought they didn't get fed, until Harry explained that was just how they looked. The outlines of the bones could be seen through the skin covered with a scale like texture. They also had reptilian like wings.

Harry told them the horses were called Thestrals and that only those who had seen death could see them, categorizing them as creatures no one would like to cross paths with. Rukia told them she felt sorry for the poor creatures.

The ride in the carriages was a short one and as soon as they stepped out a strict looking witch came to them.

"Would you be, by any chance, be the transfer students from the Magical Academy of Japan?" She asked them.

"That would be us." Hitsugaya nodded, taking charge since he is the only captain here.

"Follow me, please." She told them as she lead them away.

They were lead to a room just beside the Great Hall and were told to wait there, before they were called to be sorted.

* * *

Harry and his friends went to the Great Hall after Mcgonnagal had escorted the transfers away. When they were seated at the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione turned to him with questioning looks.

"Harry, may we ask you something?" Hermione started.

"Of course, what is it?" Harry asked, glad for some distraction from all the people that were staring at him.

"That girl, Rukia, have you met her before? You seemed to know her." Hermione asked.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I knew her from an earlier meeting. She actually saved me, twice I guess." Harry admitted.

"Saved you from what?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later, the sorting ceremony is about to start." Harry told them as Mcgonnagal entered the Great Hall with a three legged chair and a battered hat.

They didn't comment any further, but Harry was sure they would ask later more about it. He didn't really pay any attention to the first year sorting, he was more interested in the sorting of the transfer students. He hoped Rukia would join the Gryffindor's. She seemed to be nice. He didn't mind Rangiku too. Thinking back at her welcoming at the train he felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

He didn't know why, but thinking of Rangiku made him feel carefree, like nothing else matters anymore. She was funny and full of energy and she had beautiful, shiny hair.

'Where did that came from?' Thought Harry.

'_**Falling in love, are we?**_' Asked his Zanpakuto.

'_Who says I'm falling in love?_' Harry asked, slightly irritated.

'_**Don't deny it, I know you. Maybe even better then you know yourself.**_' His Zanpakuto answered.

'_Shut up._' Harry said back in his mind.

When the first years were finally sorted Dumbledore stood up for an announcement.

"This year Hogwarts will be the first to offer foreign students a place at our school. Let us welcome nine students, transferring all the way from the Magical Academy of Japan." Dumbledore said as the transfers walked in the Great Hall.

* * *

It took quite some time, before they finally were called in to be sorted. Hitsugaya was glad too. He didn't know how much longer he could take the impatient pacing of Kurosaki or the irritating whining of his Fuku-Taicho who kept asking when they could get inside.

At last they were called and one for one they would have to walk up to a three legged stool and put on an ugly battered hat.

'These people are really strange.' Observed Hitsugaya.

Renji was the first to be sorted. Hitsugaya watched him as he walked confidently up to the stool. He was even grinning as everyone was looking at him.

* * *

'What do we have here?' Asked the sorting hat, making Renji jump up.

'Ah, don't worry about me. No one will get a word from me from what I see, I only sort new students in their houses. Now where shall I put you.' The hat said.

'Since when can a hat talk or has even the brain to sort people?' Renji asked.

'_**That's a good question.**_' Said Snakey.

'I have to thank the founders of Hogwarts for that. They gave me a mind for the pure purpose to sort future generations of witches and wizard. Now back to you, you are quite interesting, I must say. I didn't know it was possible for the dead to return to the world of the living or to have more than one person occupy that mind of yours and how did you manage to enter Hogwarts? You're not a wizard, are you?' The hat said.

'Well, I didn't know it was possible for hat's to talk. I do know some stuffed animals, but that's because of some mod souls. And no, I'm not a wizard. I'm a Shinigami.' Renji thought back.

'_**And we're his Zanpakuto. The name's Zabimaru.**_' Snakey answered.

'Mod souls? Shinigami? Zanpakuto? You are full of surprises, aren't you? Quite loyal to your friends too and will never back away from a fight. I think you best suits…' The hat said inside Renji's hat.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted out loud.

The Great Hall bursted out in a loud applause as Renji walked, with a grin on his face, to the Gryffindor table and seated himself next to Neville.

Next to be sorted was Yumichika. He had a sour look on his face as he had to place the hat on his head. It was barely toughing him as if he didn't want to have it on his head at all.

'Ah, you're the same as your friend. Your mind is occupied by two. Who is the other, as I may ask?' The hat told Yumichika.

As with Renji, Yumichika reacted the same, not used of a hat talking inside of his head.

'_**You can call me **__**Ruriiro Kujaku**_.' Yumichika's Zanpakuto answered.

'You find me ugly, don't you? I'm not for wear you know.' The hat returned his attention back to Yumichika.

'Good to know, whoever wants to wear you?' Yumichika thought back.

The hat chuckled.

'You have something with beauty, haven't you?' The hat asked.

'Please, could you just make this quick?' Yumichika asked.

'Alright, let's see…' The hat said.

"Hufflepuff" The hat shouted.

Yumichika walked up to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

"Hisagi, Shuhei." Proffesor McGonnagal called.

Hisagi walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

'Wow, well this is different. Two different personalities?' The hat said.

Hisagi almost fell from the stool as the hat spoke to him.

'Oh, did I scare you? Those other two reacted more collected.' The hat said.

'How do you know about my Zanpakuto?' Hisagi asked.

'Mine main job is to sort people into houses, for that I need to look inside peoples mind. Private things stays with me of course.' The hat replied.

'_**Then can you tell this fool how he really is?**_' Kazeshini asked.

'Shut up.' Hisagi said back to his Zanpakuto.

'You two are really an interesting pair. Well lets continue with the sorting, shall we?' The hat said.

'_**Who cares about this sorting thing?**_' Kazeshini said.

'I told you to shut up.' Hisagi said.

'Now let's see, you are quite mature and calm, now aren't you? I would say…' The hat said.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted.

Hisagi put the hat back on the stool and calmly walked to the Griffindor table.

The next person to be sorted was Toshiro. As Toshiro walked up to the stool he heard some of the students mutter about his length and his hair color. He ignored them for now as he put the hat on his head. It fell over his eyes to his irritation.

'You come in groups, don't you? And you're the one that leads this group? Interesting, very interesting. You seems to be older than you look. Very intelligent too. Takes things very serious and is sometimes short-tempered.' The hat began.

'Am not.' Toshiro said irritated for being called short-tempered.

'_**I think he was right about that one, master.**_' Hyorinmaru said.

'Ah yes, the others had these, what did you call them, Zanpakuto's occupying their minds too. To who do I owe the pleasure?' The hat asked.

'_**Hyorinmaru.**_' Hyorinmaru answered.

'Well, let's get back to the sorting. I guess you best suits…' The hat started.

"Gryffindor." The hat shouted.

The hall bursted out in applause again like by those who went before him as Toshiro walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry.

The rest of the sorting went somewhat the same. Most of the Shinigami were sorted in Gryffindor. Besides Yumichika, Kira was the only other one who was sorted in Hufflepuff.

* * *

As all of the transfers were sorted Dumbledore took the word again.

"Since this is the first time Hogwarts has accepted transfers between these walls, I hereby announce that there is going to be an event held throughout the year. Students from both schools will be partnered with each other to compete in this tournament. The rules are simple. Nine students from Hogwarts will be selected from those that are willing to participate. When those nine are chosen they are partnered with one of the transfers. From the beginning of the school year to the beginning of the Christmas celebrations you will be schooled in as well as your normal classes as in the specialties that are taught in Japan. After the Christmas Holidays the tournament will start and you will be tested in as well your physical strength as your magical strength." Dumbledore announced.

The hall erupted in chattering as the students became excided for what was to come. Dumbledore asked for silence again.

"Since there are going to be some new classes I also need to introduce some new teachers. Lets welcome professor Kisuke Urahara, who is going to teach you all kinds of Martial Arts. Professor Tessai Tsukabishi, who will teach you wandless magic." Dumbledore said, before he got interrupted by excited chattering again at the word wandless magic.

After he asked for silence again Dumbledore continues.

"Professor Yuruichi Shihoin, who will educated you some other physical aspects and as last I will introduce Professor Alastor Moody, who will take the Defence Against The Dark Arts position." Dumbledore finished.

After the announcements they could finally eat.

* * *

"Why is Hat and Clogs going to teach?" Ichigo asked.

"That's something I want to know too." Toshiro said, giving them all a hint they would talk about this later, when they had more privacy.

Leaving it by that they started to eat. After all of the food was gone they were sent to bed.

* * *

**AN: That's it for this chapter, please review ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So sorry I took so long to update. I really was bussy with school for a while. I had to learn for a test, two actually. So it took all my time away. Also it also brought my mind off the story, so I first had to get back on the tracks, before I could continue. Luckily I'm finally done with the chapter, so you all are finally able to continue reading this story. I hope you all like this chapter. ^-^ enjoy.**

**

* * *

The first day of school**

It was quite late when the group of Shinigami had gathered. There were some things that needed to be discussed and the best time to do that was when everyone else were asleep.

"So does anyone know what Urahara is planning?" Ichigo asked.

"It looked to me he's planning to teach the students to use a sword and to fight without the use of magic." Rukia answered.

"I'm more concerned what Tessai would teach. Sounded to me they are planning to teach kido to these wizards and withes." Hitsugaya told them.

"Will they even be able to do that?" asked Renji.

"I don't think so. Harry has told me he couldn't see spirits before this summer." Rukia answered.

"That might explain why the hollows didn't attack before." Hitsugaya said.

"If he couldn't see spirits before, then what is the cause of it that he can see them now?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure. My guess is that it has something to do with his change." Rukia answered.

"I guess there is a lot we have to find out, but for now I guess it is better if we get some sleep." Hitsugaya suggested.

Everyone agreed and they all return to their dormitories.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE!!!!!!!" came the shout of someone Ichigo knew all too well.

"GAH, do you know how early it is?" Ichigo screamed back.

"Six o'clock to be exact." Urahara said in a calm tone.

"Why the hell did you wake us up at six o'clock?" Renji yelled.

"To begin with my class of course. Everyone else is already waiting, so get out of bed and be ready in ten minutes." Urahara said, leaving the boy's dormitories.

"Is he always like that?" Came the moan of one Ron Weasley.

"Pretty much, although I've never found him this annoying before and that's saying something." Ichigo replied.

As the transfers went out of earshot Harry muttered to Ron.

"I got the feeling this year is going to be really interesting."

"You're taking the words out of my mouth, although if this Uru-ha, what's his name, wakes us this early every morning I'm not sure how long I will survive this year." Ron whispered back.

'_**Urahara? That name seems familiar.' **_Told his Zanpakuto in the back of his mind.

'_Do you know who he is?_' Harry asked his Zanpakuto.

'_**Not exactly, but I've heard of his name when you still lived in the Soul Society.'**_

Harry left it with that. He could think about it later, they better could hurry up and get ready for their first class of the day. He was interested what Urahara was going to teach them, but if even his Zanpakuto seemed to know him it must have something to do with the Soul Society at least. Maybe their style of fighting, who knew? He just had to find out for himself.

Luckily for them Urahara did let them eat first, before they would start the class. Harry noticed that not many of the other teachers were seated at the teachers table yet. They probably weren't awake yet so early in the morning. He did notice though that Dumbledore was awake. The old man had his usual twinkle in his eyes.

What Harry also seemed to notice was that their whole year was awake and not only one or two of the houses.

"It looks like he's going to teach all the houses at once." Hermione commented.

When they had finished eating Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Professor Urahara has asked me if he could use the Great Hall for his first lesson." Dumbledore said and with that he moved all the tables and benches to the side, then he nodded to Urahara that he could take over.

Urahara nodded back to him and walked up to the front so he was facing all of the students.

"For this first lesson I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself with the use of a sword. As practice material you will be using wooden swords of course. Don't want people getting hurt, you know?" Urahara said, with a glint of malice in his eyes.

"Of course we need to warm up the muscles to loosen them up first. For that I want you all to start running laps around at the far end of the Great Hall." Urahara told the students.

He was met with many groans, but that seems to make him look even happier than before.

"He really is crazy." Ron moaned.

"Oh, I don't know, Ron. He does have a point. If you don't loosen up your muscles they would only hurt more afterwards." Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione, besides I think a little training like this would do the wizard population good." Harry told his two friends.

After the warming up Urahara clapped his hands and Tessai came in carrying a box with wooden swords.

"Now pair up and try to disarm your opponent." Urahara told them, but it almost sounded like it was a demand.

Ron and Harry paired up immediately, leaving Hermione to seek out someone else. She chose Nevile, seeing as no one else seemed to want to pair up with him. How it looked so far it seemed there were the usual groups that had paired up with each other.

Harry let Ron go first as they started their practice. What he noticed when Ron started to attack him was that it seemed easy for him to avoid getting hit. Actually it seemed a little too easy for his liking.

'_**Do remember that you are already a natural at these sort of things. You used to be a Shinigami after all and there for have already gotten lessons at the academy.**_' His Zanpakuto butted in.

'_That's true, I only wish I can remember._' Harry replied in his mind.

'_**Me too, aibo.**_'

Urahara walked by every pair and corrected the stances so now and then. When he walked by the two of them he seemed interested how good Harry was doing.

"Very good, you seems to be a natural." Urahara said to Harry.

"Uh, thank you, I guess." Harry said back, taken aback a little.

"How would you like to spar with me, see if you can beat me?" Urahara asked.

"It's a trap, don't do it?" Harry heard Ron mutter behind him.

Harry wasn't sure if he should take Ron's advise or not, but something told him he could learn a lot if he just accepted the challenge.

"All right, I'll give it a try." Harry said.

It suddenly became very quite in the Great Hall as all the students present seemed to grab what was going to happen right at that moment. It also seemed that all the students moved to the side to give the two of them more space.

"The rules are very simple. While you keep defending yourself you must try to knock of my hat. If you do so you win, but if you fail to defend yourself you'll lose. Are the rules clear?" Urahara asked.

"Very clear. It seems a very interesting challenge sir." Harry replied.

"Good you like it. Shall we start then?" Urahara asked.

"Sure." Harry said, correcting his stance to a more suitable one.

'Interesting, he already got his defensive stance correct.' Urahara thought as he got himself ready. Taking a wooden sword from Tessai he prepared himself to attack the white haired boy.

With a speed unseen by every normal human being he made his first strike. A sound of wood connecting with wood was heard throughout the whole Hall.

"He blocked it?" Ron said unbelievingly.

"No way, I couldn't even see him make a move and he was already by Harry's side." Hermione said.

Even the transfers were somewhat surprised. They hadn't thought the boy would be able to block that attack, but obviously Urahara had known the boy would be able to block that one, otherwise he wouldn't have put so much force behind it. They had felt the rise in reiatsu.

Harry smiled at his success to block that attack, even though he wasn't completely sure how he had done it.

'_**My guess it was pure instinct. Your body felt the need to protect it so you moved to defend.**_'

'_I guess you are right. Now I only have to knock of his hat and I'll win this game._' Harry replied to his Zanpakuto.

With a swift movement he strikes out to the hat on the other man's head. Wood on wood was heard again as this time it was Urahara who had blocked the attack.

"Not bad, but your attack there was a bit too predictable." Urahara commented.

Urahara disappeared from sight again, this time Harry didn't know where he had gone. Suddenly he moved around and for the third time that morning the sound of wood was heard again. Harry actually couldn't believe he had done it, but guessed his Zanpakuto had been right about instinct. Right before the attack he had sensed something and he had acted on that.

Harry attacked again, but it seemed Urahara could still read his movements.

'_**Try not to touch the hat, but attack from a distance.**_' His Zanpakuto advised him.

'_Try not to touch the hat? How am I supposed to knock it off if not touching it?_' Harry asked.

'_**It's not as if it's glued to his head or something.**_' His Zanpakuto replied.

Harry thought about it and guessed his Zanpakuto was right. He swiped out again, but this time he wasn't even in touching range, but even so the trust had been so fast that Urahara could feel wind striking him. He hadn't even felt his hat lifting off his head, only when it had fallen on the ground.

"Impressive, who would have thought you wouldn't use your sword to knock it off." Urahara said, beginning to clap.

Soon after the students joined him in the clapping, apart from the Slytherins.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are always welcome, so are suggestions of things you want in this story. ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: It took me some time to puzzle this chapter together, but I'm finally finished. Must be one of my longest chapters too. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**And I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Also Kurai mentioned that Hitsugaya wasn't in the chapter. I think you read over the first part of the chapter he said about three sentences. I know not very much, but he was in the chapter.  
**

**

* * *

Spiritual awakening**

With the First class over the students were wondering which lesson they had now, since they hadn't received their schedules yet. Not much later the head of houses came in and gave them all their schedules. After their class with Urahara the Gryffindor's had double potions with the Slytherin's, something that wasn't unusual as Harry thought about it.

The rest of the day went by quite as usual. Nothing more special happened after their first class. What he did find quite unusual was how quiet Malfoy was. Normally he would have said something taunting, especially now that his hair was white.

When they had a free period he could finally talk to his friends in privet. He knew they wanted to know what had happened in the summer vacation, when he had mentioned he had been saved twice by Rukia. His friends looked at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath he started his story.

"This summer I have been through some changes." Harry started.

"Like your hair turning white?" Hermione asked.

"That's one thing, but that's not all of it." Harry answered.

"What changes do you mean then, mate?" Ron asked.

"Well for one thing I have been able to see spirits. I couldn't see those before." Harry answered.

"Spirits? That isn't unusual, is it? We see ghost here every day." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Spirit's aren't the same as ghost, Ron. What Harry means is that he can see dead people even wizards and witches can't normally see and that is quite unusual." Hermione said to Ron. Then she turned to Harry.

"And you're saying you haven't seen them before this summer?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't." Harry answered.

"This is great and all you are telling us this, but what has this to do with that Rukia girl?" Ron asked.

"Hollows or evil spirits appeared in Privet Drive and attacked me. Rukia fought them and saved me." Harry answered.

"Fought it? Didn't you fight yourself?" Ron asked confused.

"I tried to throw a spell to it, but it didn't work. Rukia used a sword." Harry said, as if that would have explained everything.

Harry left it with that. He didn't think he was ready yet to reveal to his friends the existence of Shinigami. Anyway he didn't think it was up to him to tell.

* * *

A free period gave the group of Shinigami the time to discuss some more. Seeing Harry defend against Urahara like he did this morning brought some questions to them. it wasn't something for a normal human to be able to fight off a Shinigami. Even for the wizards. Harry seemed different then the other witches and wizards. He seemed almost as if he didn't belong with them.

"What do you think, Hitsugaya-Taicho? Is it possible for Harry to be a Shinigami?" asked Rukia.

"I'm not sure. If he's a Shinigami he doesn't show it. Although I must admit he does have the qualities." Toshiro admitted.

"Maybe we should talk to Urahara. He seemed to know some more about Harry." Ichigo suggested.

"That seemed to be a good idea." Toshiro said.

With that they decided to go to Urahara after dinnertime.

* * *

When dinnertime arrived Harry was quite surprised when two owls landed in front of him. Normally he didn't receive any mail. The only time he did was when Sirius was still alive. So right now he wondered who send the letters. One of the letters was easily recognizable as the seal of Hogwarts was on it. This letter was from the headmaster. Harry laid that one apart and opened the other letter first.

"Who's it from?" Asked Hermione curious.

"Professor Urahara." Answered Harry surprised.

"I wonder what that crazy man wants with you." Ron said.

"Obviously he wants to talk to me in privet." Harry replied.

After having read Urahara's message Harry took a look at what Dumbledore had to say. Obviously he wanted to have a talk too.

"I must be very popular this year." Harry said sarcastically.

After dinner Harry decided he would go to Dumbledore first. He didn't look forward to face the crazy professor that was Urahara.

Having guessed the right password he knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come on in." Came the reply of the old man.

Harry opened the door and went inside.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered as Harry sat down.

"No thanks, sir." Harry answered.

Dumbledore took one of the sweets himself and came to business.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to come here tonight, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. Dumbledore continued his story.

"What do you know about ways to obtain immortality?" He asked Harry.

"I have no idea, sir." Harry answered honestly.

"Nothing to worry about, Harry. I wasn't expecting you to know." Dumbledore replied.

"I don't want to be rude, sir, but why did you asked if you were sure I didn't know the answer?" Harry asked.

" I'm under the impression that Voldemort has found a way to make himself immortal." Dumbledore answered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore laid some items on the desk. One of the items was Riddle's diary.

'_** I feel Something coming from that ring.**_' Came the reply of his Zanpakuto.

'_Like what?_' Harry wanted to know. Dumbledore gave him the answer to his question.

"I think he put part of his soul in these items and I'm sure there are more." Dumbledore said.

_**'Well that explains the feeling.**_' his Zanpakuto said.

'_How does someone put a piece of one's soul in a item?_' Harry asked his Zanpakuto.

"How many are there?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Six, I believe. But where they are or how to destroy them I'm not sure about. I want you to find out." Dumbledore answered.

Harry wasn't exactly happy that the old man was ordering around, but in this case he found it himself quite serious to find out more about it.

'_**I agree with you. If Voldemort has indeed put pieces of his soul in items he has greatly thrown the balance of all things off.**_' Came the reply of his Zanpakuto.

After he had left Dumbledore's office he went to Urahara and see what he wanted to talk about. When he was there he knocked on the door. No one answered. Harry frowned and knocked again, but there was still no answer. He opened the door and looked inside. The room was empty. Confused he walked inside and closed the door behind him. By the time he reached the middle of the room he suddenly got hit on the forehead by something. He hadn't even felt that one coming. He tumbled down from the force.

"I'm surprised I was able to hit you this time. This morning you seemed fine dodging my attacks." Came the voice of the man who had asked him to come here.

"What was that for, sir?" Harry asked irritated and with a bit of a headache.

"Just wanted to be sure I was right." Urahara answered.

"Right about what?" Now Harry was confused.

"About you being a Shinigami and about that little hitchhiker over there." Urahara told Harry.

Harry looked at what Urahara was pointing. A sickly little creature that kind of had the appearance of a child was squirming on the ground. Encircled around the creature were some chains. As Harry followed the chains he noticed they were also bound around him. Following the chains further he got the shock of his live. There on the ground laid what looked like him, but he was standing right here.

"Strange to see your own body, isn't it?" Urahara asked.

"W what? What's going on? Did you just kill me?" Harry asked shocked.

"No, you were apparently already dead. It were the chains of that creature that kept you bound to your body." Urahara told Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were hit by the killing curse when you were just a baby, weren't you? And yet you somehow survived?" Urahara asked.

"That's correct. It's the reason I'm so well known." Harry answered.

"When the killing curse hit you it shattered your chain of fate. Without the chain of fate a person dies, which means you shouldn't be standing before me. Not in a living body anyway." Urahara said.

"What about that creature? What is it anyway?" Harry asked.

"That is something that I don't know. Only that it is somewhere in a state between a soul and a hollow." Urahara told Harry.

'_**I think I know.**_' Told his Zanpakuto.

'_Yeah, what is it?_' Harry asked.

'_**Kisuke mentioned the killing curse shattering your chain of fate. If that creature's chain is holding you I think it is a piece of Voldemort's soul. Didn't Dumbledore mention about items with Voldemort's soul inside?**_' His Zanpakuto answered.

'_He talked about items, not living persons._' Harry said.

'_**Then maybe Dumbledore hasn't interpreted Voldemort correctly and has Voldemort indeed put a piece of his soul in you. Another reason can be that Voldemort didn't mean to put a piece of his soul in you.**_' His Zanpakuto said.

'_That's quite possible I guess. Any idea how I can get rid of it without breaking that chain that obviously is keeping me alive._' Harry asked.

'_**No, there is no way you can get rid of it without breaking the chain, besides the chain is only borrowed. You are alive because of that piece of Voldemort's soul.**_' His Zanpakuto answered.

'_I guess I have no other choice then._' Harry said.

Urahara had watched Harry with interest all this time. What he hadn't expected was for Harry's Zanpakuto to appear in his hand. With one swift slash Harry brought the sword down on the chain that bound him to his body as well as to the creature. As the chain broke he was surprised at how fast it was corroding.

'My, my he shattered the chain without another thought.' Urahara thought as he stared at Harry.

Spiritual pressure was rising all around him as both the creature and Harry went through some changes.

* * *

The group of Shinigami were surprised when they suddenly felt a rise in spiritual pressure when they were on their way to Urahara. They were also surprised it seemed to come from the direction of Urahara's office. Running the last bit they burst in the room.

"You better stay out of this." Came the voice of Urahara.

"What do you mean we can better stay out of this? What the hell is going on?" shouted Ichigo.

"Uh, guy's. Is that Harry over there?" Hisagi asked.

"Huh? What is he lying on the floor?" Renji asked.

"Cause his soul is right over there, about to fight that hollow." Urahara answered.

The Shinigami followed to where Urahara was pointing and were again surprised at what they saw.

"I guess you were right about Harry being a Shinigami, Rukia." Toshiro told her.

Harry was standing there with the normal outfit all Shinigami wears. His Zanpakuto was in a firm grip in his hands. He seemed to be pissed off about something. Standing before him was a huge snakelike hollow, it's mask was strangely enough cracked and incomplete. At that moment the energy around them stopped rising and stayed at a steady level.

With a huge roar the hollow launched at Harry. Harry jumped up in the air to avoid the attack and landed behind the hollow.

'_**What idea gave you to cut the chain? Do you realize what you've done?**_' his Zanpakuto argued.

'_I do know, but I didn't see any other way. Did you_ _had_ _another idea to destroy that soul piece?_' Harry answered.

'_**You do realize that with the chain gone you can't go back to your body.**_' His Zanpakuto told him.

'_Shinigami are souls right, spirits without a living body. Then, if Rukia is a Shinigami how is she here?_' Harry asked.

'_**Good question. Wait now you say so I guess I know the answer. They must be in a gigai.**_' His Zanpakuto answered.

Harry dodged another attack of the hollow.

'_What is a gigai?_' Harry wanted to know.

'_**A fake body. Shinigami uses them to operate in the material world or the world of the living, so to speak.**_' His Zanpakuto answered.

'_Good, so I can still complete my mission here._' Harry said, slicing at the hollow.

'_**Which mission?**_' Harry's Zanpakuto asked.

'_Defeating Voldemort of course._' Harry answered.

'_**I think you'll need my help for this hollow you are fighting.**_' His Zanpakuto told him.

'_It would be great if you could help me, but don't I need to know your name to release you?_' Harry asked.

'_**That's true, but I think you are finally able to hear my name.**_' His Zanpakuto told him and he indeed could hear the name his Zanpakuto was called.

The other Shinigami in the room were again surprised at what was happening as the spiritual pressure was rising again. As they looked at Harry they could tell he was about to release his Zanpakuto.

"Tsumetai kaze o motarasu, Kazaguruma." Harry cried out.

When released they were surprised that Harry's Zanpakuto had split up in two separate blades. The handle was wrapped in blue cloth crisscrossing to form a diamond pattern much like Hitsugaya's. The blades on the other hand were much different. There was a blade at each end of both grips with curved blades. The blades were curved, a little like a scimitar and faced opposite directions. It looked as if someone had sawn a crescent moon in half, put the handle between the two pieces and glued them back together with one half facing the wrong direction. The blades were a light silver/white in colour.

"Inshō teki na kaze." Harry cried out.

A freezing wind was released from his now spinning blades that were his Zanpakuto. The hollow cried out as it was frozen to the floor. Taking the blades in his hands Harry sprung up and sliced in a cross like way the hollow's skull open. The hollow cried out one last time as it dissolved into nothingness.

When Harry landed again he finally noticed the small gathering that were staring at him. A single thought came to his mind.

'I need a lot to explain to them.'

* * *

**AN: Did you all like it? Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: First of all I want to thank everyone that has reviewed last chapter. I also want to thank Sakura Hanamoto for beta reading this chapter.**

**To niwa-k: the translations are on my profile page, but I must admit Fanfiction dot net is really irritating me with those profile pages. Everytime I try to get on one Mozilla Firefox freezes down and I must restart the page. Really anoying.**

**Well, here are the translations: **Tsumetai kaze o motarasubring up a freezing wind  
Kazaguruma means windmill

inshō teki na kaze = striking winds

**I hope that clears it up.**

**Some ideas came to mind while reading other fanfictions and I really like to share them since I don't have the time to write them myself. Also I still haven't finished this one. So if you like the ideas feel free to use them for your own stories.**

**Here they come:**

**1. Just after Urahara and Yoruichi escaped from the Soul Society they went to England so no Shinigami that went after them would find them. When they are there they find out about the Wizarding world and this is where Yoruichi learns to change into a cat. Urahara falls in love with Lily Evans. The problem is Lily can't say no to James proposal to marry him. Harry isn't James son, but Kisuke's. Urahara goes back to Japan after Lily tells him to leave. Around the time that Voldemort is about to attack the Potter's Lily sends Kisuke a letter telling him about his son and asking to come and take him to Japan to protect. Kisuke goes back to England, but arrives to late. The Potter's are dead, but no souls are to been seen. Harry seems alive, but then he finds out that a piece of soul has attached itself to his son. He is forced to cut the chain, seeing no other way to detached the intruder. Not willing to let his son live with the other soul piece in his body. He performs Konso on his son, thus sending him to Soul Society, but before sending him away he tells his son that he is his reall father and tells him what his reall name is (Lily wanted to give Harry another name, but James insisted on Harry). So Harry grows up in Soul Society without his father, but he still remembers what he was told.**

**From this point you can decide if you want to write about Harry's time at the Shinigami accademy or skip all the way to the point where Ichigo and the other's are about to save Rukia. Anyway Harry ends up in the same year as Hisagi and later becomes vice-captain of squad 13. (It's the only vacant spot.)**

**2. Harry is the son of Lily Evans and Kisuke Urahara. After what happened that Haloween night with Voldemort he is send to the Dursleys. He is abused for about six years, before Kisuke finds out he has a son. Kisuke rescues him from the Dursleys. Harry is still afraid after all those years of abuse and it is up to Kisuke to gain his trust. (which is going to be hard, hihihi.)**

**3. When Sirius fell through the veil he died but was also thrown back in time. With no memories of his live he end up as the captain of squad eight of the thirtheen court guard squads, Shunsui Kyoraku. ( he just reminds me of Sirius, lol ^-^)**

**4. Give both Ukitake and Kyoraku a son. (Just a weird idea that came to me. No one seems to have written about this.) This one doesn't have to be a Harry/bleach crossover.**

**Hope you all like these ideas and I hope there will be someone able to write a story about one of those ideas. That would be really awesome.**

**Well enough talk on with the story.  
**

**

* * *

Memories of the past**

_**Last time on When my memories return:** The other Shinigami in the room were again surprised at what was happening as the spiritual pressure was rising again. As they looked at Harry they could tell he was about to release his Zanpakuto._

_"Tsumetai kaze o motarasu, Kazaguruma." Harry cried out._

_When released they were surprised that Harry's Zanpakuto had split up in two separate blades. The handle was wrapped in blue cloth crisscrossing to form a diamond pattern much like Hitsugaya's. The blades on the other hand were much different. There was a blade at each end of both grips with curved blades. The blades were curved, a little like a scimitar and faced opposite directions. It looked as if someone had sawn a crescent moon in half, put the handle between the two pieces and glued them back together with one half facing the wrong direction. The blades were a light silver/white in colour._

_"Inshō teki na kaze." Harry cried out._

_A freezing wind was released from his now spinning blades that were his Zanpakuto. The hollow cried out as it was frozen to the floor. Taking the blades in his hands Harry sprung up and sliced in a cross like way the __hollow's skull open. The hollow cried out one last time as it dissolved into nothingness._

_When Harry landed again he finally noticed the small gathering that were staring at him. A single thought came to his mind._

_'I need a lot to explain to them.'_

Harry sat down on the floor in the middle of Urahara's office. The room was kind of spacious now that he had the time to actually look around. He noticed that there wasn't much furniture. The others followed his example and sat down on the ground as well, looking all expectantly towards him.

"I guess I better start with the beginning of this story. It started about 15 years ago when a powerful wizard, who calls himself Lord Voldemort, attacked my parents and killed them. After that he tried to kill me, but what he didn't expect was for the killing curse to rebound. After that day I was well known in the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived. I was sent to my aunt and uncle, as they are my only relatives. They also are muggles, people without magic. They hate everything that has to do with magic and thus tried to stamp it out of me.

"For ten years I didn't know about the wizarding world. That is until I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Since then my life has changed, but the real change started this last summer. I was starting to have these really weird dreams. First I really didn't understand them, but later on I started to realize that they weren't dreams, but memories. Occupying the dreams was also the voice of my Zanpakutou. At first I didn't realize this. It was only when Rukia told about the Soul Society that things started to make sense to me," Harry said.

"How is it possible for your Zanpakutou to contact you when you weren't dead?" Toshiro wanted to know.

"That is just the thing. I already was dead, kind of. You see when Voldemort attacked me with the killing curse he shattered my chain of fate," Harry explained.

"Then if you were dead, how is it possible for you to walk around as if you were alive?" Rukia asked.

"Voldemort has somehow found a way to obtain immortality. By putting pieces of his soul into different items he was able to anchor himself to this world. Somehow, I'm not sure if it was intended or not, he left a piece of his soul inside my body and also anchored my soul back to it," Harry explained.

"So that Hollow you just fought was a piece of this Voldemort's soul?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"How many were made?" Toshiro asked seriously.

"About six, but I think two are already destroyed, so that leaves four pieces," Harry replied.

"Do you have any idea where those other items may be?" Toshiro asked.

"That's the problem, I have absolutely no idea," Harry answered.

"I see," Toshiro said.

"I think it's best for you if you all go back to your dorms now. It is getting late and you don't want to get into trouble, now do you?" Urahara interrupted them.

"What about me? I can't just go back like this, now can I?" Harry asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't take long," Urahara said. He then took Harry's body and went to a side room. A few minutes later he returned.

"Now your body should function just like any other Gigai," Urahara told him, giving him his body.

It took Harry awhile to figure out how to get inside his body, but he finally managed. After that they all made their return to their dorms. That night Toshiro thought over the things he had learned since the start of this mission.

For one Harry had been a spirit since that incident with Voldemort years ago. Although he wondered how Harry was a Shinigami if he had never been in the Soul Society. He had forgotten to ask about that when Harry explained that Voldemort had anchored his soul to the living world by splitting it in pieces and placing them into objects.

He should ask him about it first thing in the morning. For now he better could get some rest.

* * *

_"Ne, Yuki. It's late. What are you doing up at this time of the night?" asked Toshiro to his little brother._

_"I had that dream again. I couldn't sleep," answered Yuki._

_"Again? What is so scary about that man? The way you described him he seemed friendly to me," Toshiro said._

_"I know, but I get this creepy feeling every time. It scares me. It's like I know something bad is going to happen and that man is behind it all," Yuki said to his older brother._

_"You do realize it is just a dream, right?" Toshiro asked._

_"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't get back to sleep," Yuki said. Suddenly Yuki seemed to notice something._

_"What is it, Yuki?" Toshiro asked._

_"You smell that?" Yuki said._

_Toshiro sniffed the air. He followed the direction of the smell. It was coming from the stairs._

_"Fire," Toshiro said alerted._

_Both of them ran in the direction of the staircase. Due to the smoke they couldn't see what was going on downstairs or where exactly the fire was. Toshiro took his brothers hand and step for step went of the stairs._

_"Onii-chan, don't you think this is a bad idea? We'll walk right into the fire," Yuki warned._

_"It's the only way out. We don't have any other choice. We would be trapped if we stay upstairs," Toshiro answered._

_They had made it downstairs, but their way out through the front door was blocked. Fire was blazing in front of it. Toshiro looked around and noticed that the way to the back door wasn't blocked._

_"This way, Yuki," Toshiro said, leading his little brother to their only exit. At the moment they were halfway there when the ceiling collapsed. In his panic Toshiro released his brothers hand and jumped out of the way._

_"YUKI!" Toshiro yelled, looking behind him, but didn't spot his brother anywhere. The ceiling that had fallen down was blocking his way back._

_"YUKI!" he yelled again. He didn't receive any answer. He heard the creaking sound of breaking wood. He looked up. At that moment his vision went black._

_The scene was replaced by another._

_"Where am I?" Toshiro asked himself while looking around._

_He was in some kind of rundown town. He had different clothes on than he could remember, he noticed._

_"What happened?" Toshiro mumbled, rubbing his head._

_He couldn't remember. All he could remember was his name.

* * *

_

Sweat was dripping from his forehead the moment he woke up. His breath was in ragged intervals as the shock of the dream wasn't gone yet.

"So that's what happened, but why do I remember? Why now?" Toshiro asked himself quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

How late was it anyway? He looked on his watch, lighting it with a lumos. It said 5 A.M.

"Too early," Toshiro groaned, lying back down.

He tried to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come again. Toshiro stepped out of bed. What was the use of staying in bed if he couldn't sleep? He decided to go downstairs to the common room. He sat down on one of the couches.

He was joined by Matsumoto's cat. He still didn't know it's name. He scratched it behind the ears. It immediately started to purr. His mind drifted back to the dream he had.

The first moment he could remember of living in the Soul Society he had no memory of his life when he was still alive, but the dream he just had had brought those memories back to him. They were painful too.

Questions came to his mind. Why had he let go of his brother's hand? Why had he walked down the stairs? Why hadn't he climbed out of a window? Where was his brother right now?

Anger and sadness filled his heart. He had been the older of the two. Even though they were twins, he had been born first. Their parents hadn't been home when the fire broke out. He and his brother had been the only ones there. He was supposed to have been the responsible one. They could have lived if he hadn't let go.

'**There is nothing you can change about it now, my master**,' Hyourinmaru told him.

'_You're right. Thank you, Hyourinmaru_,' Toshiro said in return.

"I better can make a report of last night findings. Then at least I would have something to do," Toshiro muttered to himself and began the report.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all like the chapter.**

**Translations:**

**Ne= an expression to state a question**

**Onii-chan= big brother**

**Yuki means snow and can be a male as well as be a female name.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yeah, another chappie is done. Special thanks to Sakura Hanamoto for beta reading this chapter and many thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**If you recognize things in this chapter it is because I've used some descriptions of certain place. You'll know what I mean when you read it. well enjoy the story. ^-^**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Bleach, everything else you don't recognize_ _of my own creation._**  
**

**

* * *

The secrets of the wizarding world**

It had taken them awhile, but they had finally managed to get into the ministry of those wizards. It was night time at the moment and it was a good thing it was. Soi Fon was sure this place would have been crowded if it was the middle of the day. She wasn't sure if these people were able to see them, so she made sure they wouldn't be spotted by them. Soi Fon looked around.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with highly polished dark wood floor. The ceiling was inlaid with weird golden symbols that kept moving and changing. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them.

"Where are all those fireplaces for?" Omaeda asked.

"How should I know?" Soi Fon answered simply.

They walked further down the hallway. Halfway down there was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool.

Tallest of them was a noble looking man with a stick in his hand, pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful woman and three weird creatures. One of those creatures looked half human and half horse. The three creatures were all looking adoringly up at the woman and man.

They past the fountain and walked up to the lifts. Soi Fon pushed the down button nearest to her. Stepping inside the lift when it was arrived she took a look at the numbers. A calculating look came over her face. Omaeda got impatient as Soi Fon kept staring at the numbers, deciding where they should go first.

"Just push a button already," Omaeda called out.

He received an elbow to the nose for that. Soi Fon pushed the number nine button and they started to descent. A cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries." When the lift halted and the grilles slid open.

"Seems like I've chosen the right button. This might be interesting," Soi Fon said.

At the end of the corridor there was a plain black door. They walked over towards the door and Soi Fon was just about to push open the door when it opened on its own. As they walked over the threshold they found themselves in a large, circular room.

Everything in the room was black, including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handle less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue.

"What now?" asked Omaeda, looking around at the numerous doors.

Soi Fon didn't answer and just walked up to a door and pushed it open. The sight that met her made her think of the Research and Development Department. Weird looking devices stood all around the room. All kinds of metal were scattered, lying on tables by the numerous devices.

Some had handles, while others had not. It looked to her someone was making swords here. In the middle of the room there stood a giant rock. In the rock there was a sword. Soi Fon walked up to it to take a better look. The sword seemed to be stuck inside the rock. Some kind of energy was emitting from the sword.

It felt like reiatsu. It felt similar from the energy coming from her own sword.

'A Zanpakutou?' she wondered, studying the sword some more.

She climbed on the rock and tried to get the sword out, but it wouldn't butch. Suddenly she was thrown off as a shockwave came from the sword. She was thrown into a wall.

"Taicho!" Omaeda yelled surprised.

Soi Fon stood back up, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"I hadn't suspected that to happen," Soi Fon said.

"Are you all right, Taicho?" Omaeda asked.

"I'm fine," Soi Fon answered, walking back up to the sword.

"I wonder what this sword is doing here. It's obviously a Zanpakutou," Soi Fon said.

"A Zanpakutou?" Omaeda asked surprised.

"Yes, can't you feel the energy coming from it? Not to mention that it blew me into the wall. I wonder how it was able to do that, I don't sense anyone else in this room so it's wielder shouldn't be anywhere near it," Soi Fon answered.

Suddenly the sword light up and reiatsu started to rain down on them.

"What? What's happening?" Omaeda asked.

As Soi Fon stared at the sword she could make out a figure rising from it. Large wings started to spread. Then dust was blown into their faces as the creature took off into the air. Rubbing the dust out of her eyes Soi Fon looked up again.

Before them stood the most magnificent beast she had ever seen. It was a dragon whose wings were feathered instead of the normal scales of reptiles. She could clearly see that this dragon wasn't a fire breather. The dragon was of a pale blue color and its breath came out as misty clouds.

"Welcome Shinigami," it said in a rumbling voice.

"How'd you know we're Shinigami?" Omaeda threw out, before he could stop himself.

"As the girl has stated I am a Zanpakutou. Here I am known as Excalibur, but my true name I shall only give to the one who shall wield me," the dragon said.

"Then who is your master, if I may ask?" Soi Fon asked the Zanpakuto.

"I was born long before my master, an exception in all ways possible. I do not know my masters name, or where he is right now. All I know is that he has been awoken," the dragon rumbled.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked confused.

"What I mean is that my master has become a Shinigami and that his powers were freed from his slumbering spirit," the dragon said.

"So if I get this right you can sense your master? If so why aren't you going to him?" Soi Fon asked.

"As you can see I'm trapped here. The sword where I reside is stuck in this rock. I cannot leave unless the sword is removed," the dragon told her. Soi Fon looked at the sword and walked up to it again.

"You cannot pull it out. Only the one that wields me can pull the sword out of the rock," the dragon warned.

"I see. Then can you tell us where you master is located. We might be able to bring him here," Soi Fon said.

"If you could do that I would be very grateful. Here let me show you," the dragon told her and breathed out some mist.

Within the mist she saw a huge castle, along with a lake close by and a forest.

"I cannot show you the insides of buildings, only that which can be spotted from the sky," the dragon told her.

"That's fine," Soi Fon told the dragon.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I cannot stay in this form for any longer. I've run out of energy and must recharge otherwise I will fade away and cease to exist," the dragon told her, before he disappeared in a flash of light that retreated into the sword.

"Well that was interesting," Soi Fon said, more to herself than to her companion.

"Are we going to that castle?" Omaeda asked.

"Not yet, I want to know what else these people have hidden away from the world," Soi Fon said as she left the room.

"Wait for me," Omaeda said, running behind his Taicho.

As soon as Omaeda had closed the door behind him they were surprised as suddenly the walls started to rotated and they say a blur of blue light, coming from the torches, burning blue streaks in to their eyes.

"Wha-what just happened?" Omaeda asked panicked.

"The doors. The room caused the doors to be mixed up so we can't find our way back," Soi Fon answered, a little disturbed by this.

"What should we do? What if they find us here and arrest us for trespassing? What if we can't get out of here anymore and no one will come to rescue us?" Omaeda asked.

"Shut up." Soi Fon said irritated and punched Omaeda in the face again.

"What was that for?" Omaeda asked.

"Just shut up and follow me." Soi Fon answered, walking up to a door and opened it.

This room was completely different from the previous one. It was a circular room like the one they had came from. Only there weren't that many doors in the wall. It looked more like an amphitheater. In the middle of the room there was an arch with a veil hanging from it.

Something was pulling her towards it. Slowly she walked closer to it.

"I got an uneasy feeling about this. Can't we go back, Taicho?" Omaeda asked.

"No, something is wrong with that veil. I can feel it. It feels like spirits," Soi Fon said.

"Spirits?" Omaeda asked questionly.

By now Soi Fon stood right before the veil and could almost touch it. It was flapping in an unseen wind and she could hear voices whispering from behind it.

"I think it is some kind of doorway. We had better not touch it before we know more about it. Let's call it a day and report our findings, maybe the Research and Development Department can figure out what this arch is exactly," Soi Fon answered.

With difficulty they managed to find their way out of the department and left the Ministry to return to their base.

* * *

**AN: The ideas just keep plopping up and the weirdest of ideas are born. I hope you all liked this chapter and keep reviewing ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Thanks to all that have reviewed. The next chappie is up. I hope you all like it.**_

**

* * *

Catch me if you can**

Harry woke up at six the next first thing he noticed was that one of the beds was empty. Toshiro wasn't in the boy's dormitories.

'He must be up already,' Harry thought. Seeing as he couldn't get any more sleep Harry dressed himself and went downstairs. Once in the common room he saw that Toshiro was busy writing something.

"Morning," he said, "What are you doing and so early in the morning too?" Harry asked politely. Toshiro looked up, surprised that he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Good morning, Harry. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some paperwork done," Toshiro explained.

"What is it like to be a captain?" Harry wanted to know.

"Not that bad actually, although you do have a lot of paperwork. If I only didn't have such a lazy fuku-taicho," Toshiro answered.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something I forgot yesterday," Toshiro said.

"What do you want to know?" Harry was curious.

"I was wondering how you could be a Shinigami. I know you said you were dead ever since the incident with Voldemort, but you haven't gone to Soul Society, have you?" Toshiro asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm not totally sure myself, but I guess it has something to do with my past life," Harry answered honestly.

"Your past life?" Toshiro asked surprised.

"Yes, just before I met Rukia I was having these dreams. They were like memories, but not memories of my own. They were memories of my life before this one. The dreams were very vague and I can't remember much of them anymore. It's kind of frustrating actually," Harry said.

"I see, you did mention the dreams. It's strange though, I've never heard of a case were a reincarnated soul has received back his Shinigami powers," Toshiro said.

"Kazaguruma told me. He said he shouldn't have been here, that he should have withered away," Harry told Toshiro.

"So he didn't disappear, huh. I should contact the Soul Society about this, maybe they can figure out how this is possible," Toshiro replied.

Since it was still early Toshiro went back to his paperwork. Harry on the other hand gathered some stuff for a little project he had started after he had met his godfather and learned about the Marauders. Ever since then he wanted to become an Animagus too and that was what he was working on.

He already had most of the revealing potion complete. Really, he couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to make the damn potion. It was because some of the ingredients were so rare that he almost was afraid he would never be able to complete it. But luckily he had found the last ingredient he needed yesterday, during his potions class.

Hopefully Snape wouldn't find out he had stolen some of his ingredients. Adding the last ingredient, the potion turned the right color. No matter how much others though he sucked at potions he wasn't really that bad at it. It actually was the other way around. The reason he had difficulty during class was all Snape's fault. He couldn't concentrate with that man around, it was really annoying.

"What are you working on?" Toshiro asked, having noticed the scent of the potion.

"It's an Animagus revealing potion," Harry answered.

"So, you want to become an Animagus then?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, my father was one, so were his friends," Harry answered.

"It seems interesting. How much of that potion is actually needed?" Toshiro asked, looking at the content of the potion.

"Not much actually. I think I have enough for about ten people. The ingredients are so rare that I thought that it may be wise to make more of the potion than just for myself," Harry said with a shrug.

"That's really thoughtful of you," Toshiro replied. Sounds could be heard from upstairs as the rest of Gryffindor house started to wake.

"I guess we can take that potion after classes," Toshiro told Harry.

"You want to become an Animagus too then?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, I do find it an interesting thought to turn into an animal," Toshiro answered. Harry smiled.

"Morning," Ichigo said as he walked up to the two of them.

"You two are up early. Something the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I just couldn't sleep that's all," Toshiro answered.

"Same here," Harry said.

"What are you working on?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the potion Harry had been working on.

"It's an Animagus revealing potion. If you are interested you can join us in becoming an Animagus. We'll meet after classes," Harry replied.

"Sounds interesting, although I don't want to turn up naked from transforming back to human form," Ichigo said, shuddering at the thought.

"Well I don't think you'll end up naked. I've seen professor McGonagall turn into a cat and back again many times and she was never naked. Where did you get that idea from anyway?" Harry asked.

"Yoruichi. She's able to turn into a cat too, but when she turns back to human she's always naked. It's kind of embarrassing," Ichigo told Harry.

"I see," Harry replied.

The rest of their group arrived and together they went to the Great Hall. Harry told them about the Animagus revealing potion and most of them wanted to join them in becoming an Animagus.

"I can't believe you've never told us you were working on this potion," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to surprise you guy's with it," Harry said honestly.

"Really? You're great Harry. I never thought you were so good at making potions. I mean in class you always fail miserably," Ron said.

"That's because I get nervous around Snape. I can just feel his eyes burning on my back. It's just too annoying," Harry said.

"Anyway, what classes do we have today?" Ron asked.

"If you had looked on your schedule you would have known we have professor Shihoin today," Hermione said heatedly, obviously irritated at Ron's laziness.

"Asking is faster," Ron replied. Harry tuned out once his two best friends start their argument. He ate his breakfast before he went to his first class of the day, which was the class with Professor Shihoin. Toshiro had stood up too and followed him when he had noticed Harry leaving.

"You're not going to wait for your friends?" Toshiro asked.

"When they have an argument like that you can better leave," Harry answered.

"Good to know. I really don't want get caught in the middle of it," Toshiro replied.

A few minutes later the class started.

"Alright, now that everyone is present we can start. My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. I want all of you to just call me Yoruichi. There is no need for formalities," Yoruichi said when everyone was in the classroom.

The room itself was spacious, almost as big as the Great Hall. Harry guessed it was like this so there was enough room to move around.

"The thirst thing we need to work on is your stamina. So I want all of you to run laps around this room. The one that stays standing the longest will receive a prize. What that is I'm not going to tell you that yet. If you want to know, then make sure you win," Yoruichi told them.

Not many of the witches and wizards were pleased with this. It was obvious to Harry how unused the wizarding population was to do these kind of exercises. Harry started off at a slow pace. There was no need to tire himself out so early in this race, now was there?

Harry noticed that the other Shinigami were doing the the race continued more and more students fell down from exhaustion. Hermione was one of the few that was still running and to his surprise so was Ron. Harry grinned as he ran passed Malfoy, who was spread out on the floor, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

Harry though, was used to running. His cousin Dudley always chased him with his group of bullies. He had run a lot as a little kid and that had already built up his stamina. So he was not surprised he was still able to run for so long. By the time class was over only the Shinigami, himself and his two best friends were still standing.

"Ok, that's enough for today," Yoruichi called out to them.

They stopped running and dropped to the floor. Yoruichi came to them and over handed some bottles of water. They gratefully took them and gulped the water down their dry throats.

"So what is that prize you were talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

"That would be the water. After running for so long you would really be grateful to have it, now wouldn't you?" Yoruichi said in a laugh.

Harry sweat dropped. 'Was she serious?' he thought. After classes were over for the day, Harry gathered with the group of Shinigami and his two best friends in the Room of Requirement for their Animagus transformation.

* * *

_**AN: Ok so the Shinigami are going to become Animagi, but what should they become?**_

_**Anyway Yumichika is definitely going to be a peacock. And I thought it would be cool if Ichigo becomes a sabeltooth tiger, but I don't know what the others should become.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Next chapter is finished ^-^. **_

_**Please visit this fansite I made: www(dot)thefanhouse(dot)webs(dot)com. I also placed my fanart on this site and I will place more on it, but I'll need visiters so I hope you'll all pay a visit to it. I'll be very greatfull if you do.**_

_**On with the story.  
**_

**

* * *

The Animagus transformation**

Last time on 'when my memories return':

_They stopped running and dropped to the floor. Yoruichi came to them and handed some bottles of water. They gratefully took them and gulped the water down their dry throats._

_"So what is that prize you were talking about?" Harry asked curiously._

_"That would be the water. After running for so long you would really be grateful to have it, now wouldn't you?" Yoruichi said in a laugh._

_Harry sweat dropped. 'Was she serious?' he thought. After classes were over for the day Harry gathered with the group of Shinigami and his two best friends in the Room of Requirement for their Animagus transformation._

Harry suggested they would take the revealing potion one at a time. Now they only had to decide who went first.

"I say Harry goes first. He made the revealing potion in the first place," Toshiro suggested.

"I agree with Toshiro," Ichigo told them. Seeing as the rest of the group also agreed Harry was the first one to take the potion. He gulped it down in one go and shivered at the nasty taste of it.

'Why do potions always taste so nasty?' Harry questioned himself.

After having taken the potion he sat down in a meditating position and started to relax. Several minutes passed and he felt himself begin to drift away from the conscious world and go to his subconscious or his inner world as the Shinigami call it.

Harry looked around and recognized the place where he had met his Zanpakutou. The levitating rocks were still there, but he didn't spot the phoenix-like bird that was his Zanpakutou. What he did notice though was something he hadn't seen before. There was one big rock, floating like the rest of the rocks, but was about ten times as big.

As Harry made his way to the big, floating rock he could make out a forest planted upon it. It was the only rock where plants grew upon it. Harry made his way into the forest, starting his quest to find the animal that represented his Animagus form.

It wouldn't be easy finding it in the vast forest, but he knew it was the perfect place the animal could hide and from what Harry had read about people who had undergone the Animagus transformation they all said the same thing. The animal loved to hide and loved to make it as difficult as possible for the one who wants to transform into the animal.

What you had to do was search for the animal and fight it into submission. As Harry went deeper into the forest he noticed that it was actually more like a jungle. There were tropical plants everywhere and vines were hanging from the trees that reach so high he couldn't see the sky anymore. Yet it wasn't dark. Looking around him some more he now noticed there were some kind of flowers that were glowing and were the source of the light.

Harry continued his trek in the jungle, until he reached a clearing, there he stopped and looked around him once more. Harry had a feeling that this was the place he would meet the animal, but he had still not noticed it anywhere. Suddenly he heard something approach, something that was growling.

As Harry listened carefully, he could make out that the growl sounded feline. Finally, with a mighty leap, a pure white lion (with a few black stripes of fur) jumped out of the bushes and slid to a stop in front of Harry. Harry fell back in surprise. He hadn't anticipated the animal would appear so suddenly in front of him. What he also couldn't believe was that it was a lion, a white lion to be exact.

The lion growled again, as if to say that he must stand up again. Harry realized that the lion was challenging him. Harry stood up and readied himself in a fighting position. Right at that moment the lion leaped at him. Harry made his move and went right under the lion to punch at the stomach. The lion growled in pain as he was thrown back to the ground again. As with all felines it landed on all fours.

Before the lion could leap at Harry again he had round house kicked at the lion's head. It was thrown several feet away from him. It staggered back to its feet again and Harry readied himself to attack again. He noticed the lion staring into his eyes, before it lay back down again, obviously telling Harry he had won.

With the fight over Harry regained conscious again.

"A white lion," Harry told the others as soon as he noticed the expecting stares.

"A lion, huh. It suites you, Harry," Ron said.

"That's a rare animal you are able to transform into, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, I know. So who's next?" Harry asked.

"I'll go," Ichigo offered.

The rest nodded and Harry went to sit with the others, while Ichigo took his place. Gulping the potion down like Harry did Ichigo slipped into the same meditating state. Standing at the side of a skyscraper Ichigo looked around. There was no sight of either Zangetsu or Shirosaki.

All of a sudden the skyscrapers stood right up, making Ichigo plummet to the ground. With a loud crash and him screaming he landed on the ground, forming a crater where he had fallen.

"What the hell?" He cursed.

He looked around him wildly, before his gaze fell on something at the right of where he was standing. Instead of skyscrapers all around him there was some kind of clearing filled with foliage.

"Since when was that there?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"It appeared right after you took that potion," came a voice from behind him.

Ichigo spun around, but relaxed as he noticed it was only Zangetsu.

"So I can assume I would find my animal form or whatever I'm suppose to look for in there?" Ichigo questioned him.

"Indeed, you would find your animal form in there," Zangetsu answered. Ichigo turned around again and went to where the foliage was. As he came closer to it he noticed the temperature was dropping down. A fine dew was on the plants and when he went deeper in what he now could tell was a small forest he noticed snow on the ground.

"Whatta?" Ichigo was a little confused that there was snow in a place like this.

A loud growl made Ichigo look up to the bushes right in front of him. Ichigo sprung back a couple of feet when suddenly a large tiger with large fangs came leaping out of the bushes. The logical reaction he had was to run away from it as he noticed the hungry look in its eyes.

"Yikes, why does it wants to eat me?" Ichigo screamed out loud.

He ran all the way back to where he had last seen Zangetsu. He could see he was still there and notice him frown as he ran right at him.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Zangetsu asked him.

"Can't you see? That thing wants to eat me," Ichigo answered.

"Fight it to submission. That is the only way it would let you use its powers so you can transform into it," Zangetsu said.

"Fight it?" Ichigo said confused, but stopped running and turned around to face the tiger. The tiger stopped as well, still growling at Ichigo. Ichigo then disappeared from sight, confusing the tiger, only to reappear right in front of it and kick it to the side. The tiger crash landed in one of the skyscrapers and fell unconscious to the ground.

"That was all?" Ichigo blinked, having expected more.

"Of course, what else would you have expected? They are not unlike Zanpakuto to help the user in fight. Strength doesn't lay in battle, " Zangetsu answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo asked, but before he could receive any answer he went back to his conscious.

"So, what animal can you transform into?" Harry was the first to ask.

"I think it was a saber tooth tiger," Ichigo answered.

"A saber tooth? But those are extinct animals," Hermione commented.

"I know, but it really looked like one," Ichigo said.

"May I go next?" Rangiku said enthusiastically.

No one had answered yet, before Rangiku already had gulped down the potion. Ichigo quickly rejoined the others so that Rangiku could go into the meditating state. In mere seconds she was fully awake again.

"Kawaii," Rangiku squealed the moment she woke up again.

Ron looked confused, not knowing what the word "kawaii" meant. Hermione on the other hand, the little genius she was, knew that "kawaii" was the Japanese word for "cute".

"What animal was it that looked obviously so cute that you had to scream it out like that?" Hermione asked.

"A chipmunk," Rangiku answered, smiling brightly.

"Of course, she has to be an animal that can be both hyper and lazy," Toshiro said.

Next in line was Rukia. Just like the others she took the potion and went in a meditating state. She took quite some longer the time to come out of this state as Rangiku did, but when she did came out of it she was just as enthusiastic as Rangiku was.

"What is it with girls and squalling like crazy?" Ichigo asked.

"If you ask me I think Rukia is able to transform into some kind of fluffy bunny or something," Renji answered.

"How'd you know?" Rukia asked surprised.

"I know you," Renji answered simply.

"Really, then I guess you'd be a baboon," Rukia said.

"Oh yeah, we will see, but I think it would be something way cooler than a baboon," Renji replied and took Rukia's place.

Just as Rukia had told him Renji was a baboon. Hisagi went next. As he went into his inner world he looked around him. He didn't spot his Zanpakuto nor did he spot the animal he would be able to transform into. This made him guess it wasn't a small animal like those of Rangiku, Rukia and even Renji which wasn't really that small, but too stupid to really fight.

Searching for his animal he went to a clearing, having heard from both Harry and Ichigo they had found their animals in a clearing. He was right. When he entered a clearing a pitch black wolf was waiting for him, challenging him into a fight.

He accepted the fight and the wolf was knocked out before he knew it. He returned to conscious as soon as the fight was over and told the others what his animal form was.

Yumichika went next. The moment he entered his inner world he spotted a peacock starring at him.

"Ah, even as an animal I'm beautiful," Yumichika said out loud and walked over to the peacock.

The peacock though hopped back several feet. As Yumichika tried again to get nearer to the bird it went away again.

"Stop running away," Yumichika said as the peacock kept running away from him.

Just then the peacock crossed a mud pool and Yumichika came to a stop right in front of it.

"I'm not going in there," Yumichika yelled.

The peacock made a sound as if it was laughing.

"Why you?" Yumichika said, getting angry at the bird.

Ignoring the mud he preferred to chase the bird and getting it back for laughing at him. After what seemed like hours he was finally able to catch the damn bird. At that moment he returned to conscious.

"A peacock, just as beautiful as me," Yumichika said, answering everyone's question.

"How fitting," Ikkaku said.

He went next and as he entered his inner world a cry like a bird's made him look up.

"A bald eagle?" he sweat dropped.

"Great, just how do I get it down from here?"

Just then the bald eagle charged down right at him. Ikkaku dodged it and swat it down.

"To weak," he grumbled.

"But I guess being able to fly isn't that bad," he said to himself. He returned to conscious and went back to the side. The only ones left to take the potion were Kira, Ron, Hermione and Toshiro. Kira's animal form was a banana slug which made everyone laugh. Ron's animal was a German Shepherd and Hermione could turn into an owl. Toshiro was the last of them all to take the potion.

Walking down the icy field that was his inner world he looked around. Not much could be seen. There were only some dead branches of bushes covered in ice as was the rest of the ground. And yet he didn't spot anything. Not his Zanpakuto nor his animal form.

Then he sensed something, something that was circling around him. He watched around frankly, but the mist that was all around was hindering his sight. A growling sound was all the warning he was given as the animal attacked him from behind. He spun around quickly and kicked the animal back. It fell unconscious to the ground and as Toshiro looked closer to the animal he saw that it was a white lion, just like Harry could transform into.

Toshiro was a little shocked at that, but shook it off. He could figure it out later.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. Keep reviewing ^-^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I hope you all are still there. Took me quite some time to write this chapter. I wanted to get the enemy involved, but wasn't quite sure how to get it fit in the story. Well the chapter is finished now, thank goodness. I hope you will all enjoy it.**_

**

* * *

Movement of the enemy**

Power. It made him yearn for more. Indescribable power. He had searched ways to go all the way to the limit. Searched even beyond the limit. The King's Key, the way to the throne of Soul Society. It was only one of his objectives. To rule over all. Yet there was something else he had been searching for, but due to some interruption he was forced to lay his plans aside.

Yet he hadn't forgotten completely and maybe now was the time to set forth those plans he had abandoned all those years ago. One little boy was the cause of this interruption. One intelligent boy who had seen through his act and came as far as almost ruining everything.

Yet the boy was young and not experienced enough to take him on. He had managed to hold his façade, but he had to abandon his plan as to not let anyone else suspect anything.

Now he thought back to that day, maybe he had been too rash, too fast to see the job done. He had needed time to set everything right. That time would be now. He didn't need to hide behind a kind face anymore. Didn't need to act. So yes, now would be the perfect time to continue what he started all those years ago.

Release havoc among the world and enjoy the power and control over what he had released. Yes, he knew now it would have been too early to release them back then. He wouldn't have had the strength he now had. Not enough to have total control. He certainly would have lost the control.

But now? Now he was God, or would be very soon. The Hogyoku made sure of that. He understood it perfectly. He laughed silently to himself. Kisuke did a wonderful job, yet not to perfection. With his own addition he had made the Hogyoku complete. He made the tool to become God.

At first the Hogyoku was made to break down the barrier between a Shinigami and a Hollow. This was how he had made the Espada. Yet he lusted for more power and the Hogyoku started to show him. It started to show him it was capable of more. That was when it hit him. The Hogyoku wasn't just a tool; it had a mind of its own. It wanted a master that suited him. It chose him.

When he merged for the first time he just knew. No one would be able to beat him now. He would be immortal, unbeatable. He could not die, the Hogyoku would prevent it. Yet there were still some aspects he didn't know of. To what extent would this power go?

He felt it, this power. It was extendable, it would grow and grow. But was there a limit? Would it ever stop growing? That was a question he had no answer for.

But these questions could wait for now. There were still some tasks at hand that had to be done. There were plans to be made. He wouldn't be interrupted this time. He would not fail. He would release hell on Earth and then he would rule. Rule over Soul Society, rule over the world of the living, rule over Hueco Mundo (if he didn't already), hell he would even rule over Hell itself.

He would be their king and they would bow to him. Those Shinigami thought they could stop him? A little boy tried, came far, but died in the end. He wouldn't be stopped, couldn't be stopped. No, the Hogyoku prevented that.

He had investigated the matter some further and find out about more complications than he first had thought. Yes, it would have become a disaster had he released them early on. He could thank that boy for the interruption.

Beasts that trembled the earth beyond their feet.

Beasts that shrouded the earth in a blinding darkness.

They spread fear through the hearts of the living and the dead.

Hell spawned them, yet they were unwanted.

They were created after the seven deadly sins.

Pride.

Greed.

Lust.

Envy.

Gluttony.

Wrath.

Sloth.

Seven beasts, seven demons. They were the seven great demon lords. They were the rulers of hell, but that was going to change. He had plans with them and their powers were going to get in handy.

They were powerful beings, yet he had already enough power to overrule them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the presence of Gin. The sly fox was hard to sense these days. He was like a snake, rather than a fox. Slithering, unable to keep a hold on to for too long. It made him wonder what Gin was thinking. He had a thought that Gin wasn't really faithful to him.

It was not that it bothered him. Gin was still useful to him. He still followed him. Yet for how long he didn't know.

"Gin," he spoke without looking to him.

"Aizen-taicho," Gin acknowledged.

"What news do you have for me?" he asked.

"A great contingent of Shinigami have been sent to England in the living world. It seems the majority of the group is made up of fuku-taicho rank and the Kurosaki boy seems to be amongst them," Gin answered.

"England?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Hai, Aizen-taicho," Gin answered.

"What is the mission they were sent on?" Aizen asked.

"Apparently a rise in Hollow activity has alerted them something was amiss," Gin answered.

"A rise in activity? That can't merely be enough to send a great group of high ranked Shinigami to the place of the activity," Aizen said.

"Hai, they sent the Kuchiki girl at first. She discovered something that was hidden from even our senses," Gin answered.

"And what might that be?" Aizen asked, his interest peaked.

"Apparently there are these people who call themselves Wizards and Witches. They can manipulate reiatsu in a way similar to kidou, yet they use a stick, they call a wand, to fire their spells," Gin answered.

"Sounds like an interesting lot. What else do you know about them?" Aizen asked.

"It seems like they are in war with a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Interesting part is that he isn't a wizard anymore," Gin replied.

"Oh? Continue," Aizen said.

"What I have heard is that he was defeated about 15 years ago. Cast from his body by a one-year-old boy, when he tried to kill the kid," Gin explained.

"So he should be dead then?" Aizen asked interested.

"Should be, but it seems he still wanders around," Gin replied.

"Do you have any idea of his location?" Aizen asked.

Gin frowned, curious of the sudden question of interest.

"He should be somewhere around London. The Arrancar we sent out didn't get a specific location," Gin informed.

"I see. Let them continue their search. I'd like to have a talk with him. He might come in handy," Aizen said.

"You're planning to give him the power of an Espada?" Gin asked curiously.

"Maybe, first I want to know how he clings to life and not appear to be a Hollow," Aizen said.

* * *

"So, what can you tell us about this thing? Would it be dangerous to enter?" Soi Fon asked the captain of the twelfth division.

"Would it be dangerous? Of course it would. It would probably suck us all in if we tried to open that curtain," Kurotsuchi answered.

He walked around the Veil once more, making sure his calculation was correct.

"Yes, it certainly would suck us in," he said with determination.

The next thing he did was summon a chain produced from a kidou spell and bound himself to something.

"What are you doing?" asked Soi Fon, confused.

"I'm going to investigate it of course, why else did you summon me here?" Kurotsuchi answered.

Soi Fon was about to warn Kurotsuchi that she wasn't bound to anything yet when he opened the curtain. As he had predicted a wind started to pick up, trying to suck in everything that it could. It seemed similar to a black hole. Soi Fon cursed as she was sucked in. It was like she was shot from a bow and was hurled in. Where she was hurled in she wasn't sure, but the place she had ended up in lacked any color.

She noticed this the moment she came to a stop. What she also noticed was the man that was levitating unconscious in midair. He was not the only one levitating here though. It was like there was no floor to stand on. There were also no walls to be seen. All around her seemed to consist of some kind of misty curtain.

As she focused enough she could spot people from behind the curtain of mist. Were these the people she had heard whispering? But why was this man in front of her unconscious while all those other people seemed to be all awake.

They seemed to try to get to her. The reishi in this place felt wrong. It felt similar to Hollows, yet it was different. The reiatsu she sensed from the spirits felt menacing as well. Yet this was different then the man in front of her.

She was certain now she had to get out of here. And she would take the man with her as well. It wasn't good for him to linger around in a place like this.

"That Kurotsuchi is going to pay for this," Soi Fon said as she was still angry at the mad scientist for not letting her bind herself to something before opening that damn curtain.

Well at least she had made a discovery in here. Taking a hold on the man she summoned her Bankai.

"Bankai," she almost screamed.

Her reiatsu flared up as her Zanpakuto started to change form. She turned her back to the opening, which was thankfully still open, and fired off her attack. She was immediately launched backwards and through the opening, along with the man she was holding in one arm.

Regaining her ground as soon as she was back in the room where the Veil was located she turned angrily on an amused Kurotsuchi.

"Next time warn me before you do something dangerous again," Soi Fon screamed angrily.

"Oh, but you did return alive didn't you? Not only that you brought someone with you," Kurotsuchi pointed out, before he walked curiously to the unconscious man.

"Don't think of doing anything to this man. Since I found him I'm in charge of him," Soi Fon said.

"Do as you want, maybe I can find someone of more interest in there," he muttered and turned back to the Veil.

"Fine, I'm going back," Soi Fon said, before opening a Senkai Gate and returned to Soul Society.

She brought the still unconscious man to the fourth division.

"What happened to him? Who is he?" asked Unohana immediately as she saw the man.

"I'm not sure. I found him in some weird dimension. Apparently that Veil was some kind of portal. Kurotsuchi is still investigating," Soi Fon answered.

"Very well. We will see what we can do and maybe he can tell us what happened when he wakes up," Unohana said, smiling her sweet smile.

With that Soi Fon left the barracks of the fourth division and went back to her own work.

* * *

**_AN: And that's another chapter done. Review please ^-^_**


End file.
